Legacy of an Onasi
by ForceWalker
Summary: As the Clone Wars rages on, Cardek Onasi struggles to train as a Jedi, but he gets more then he ever bargained for. As he faces scarring battles, painful losses, and raging emotions, Cardek will face his greatest challenge in his own flesh and blood.
1. Prologue

**Legacy of an Onasi**

_A/N: This is a remake of my original Star Wars: Twins of the Force story, which happened to be my first ever fic on this site. There will be major changes from the original fic, but the central story remains the same. Just wanted to let you all know. Now on to the fic!_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

_Damn, how did it all come to this for me?_

A young human cautiously walked through a maze of what appeared to be factories, his head constantly whipping to catch sight of his foe. The human was a male with shaggy near-shoulder length brown hair with two bangs over his right eye, and emerald green eyes. He wore an orange Jedi robe with that sleeveless on the left arm, and blue spirals on the sleeve of the right arm. An emblem adorned the back of the robe, neither Jedi or Republic, and wore light brown pants with black boots, and loose-fitting belt around his waist. The final touches was three claw mark scars over his right eye diagnolly, along with a long scar on his upper left arm. He held up his blue lightsaber, slightly twirling in it his hand with an anxiety, his hair matted against his forehead as he sweated profusely.

"You can't hide forever!" the male proclaimed. "This has to end here and now between you and me!"

Unknown to the young teen, in the shadows of the factories, a dangerous figure watched him. Yellow eyes stalked the young Jedi as it waited for its own opportunity to strike.

"Are you scared?" the boy baited. "Is that it! This has to end! And it's obvious that you don't have the guts..."

He stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly felt something in the Force, and then there was the hiss of lightsaber igniting. Cardek swiftly turned around and there was the clashing of blue and red. The two pushed each other away, the two wielding their lightsabers with a great intensity as the young Jedi glared at his opponent, who returned it in full force.

"Scared?" the enemy said incredulously. "Why would I ever be scared of you? I am superior to you in every way! And that will be proven once and for all when I kill you here and now!"

"I'm giving you one more chance..." the boy offered. "Please, let go of your anger and hatred and let us be..."

"No way in Sith hell is there a chance of that happening!" the opponent spat venomously. "You're the reason for my suffering, and you think a few words are going to change desires I have held for years! Forget it! You were right about one thing, this ends today! And one of us is going to die!"

"If that is way it must be..." the boy stated, twirling his lightsaber into an offensive stance. "Let us end this."

The dark figure only narrowed his eyes as he pointed his red lightsaber at the Jedi. The two shared an intense staredown as neither of them refused to back down from one another. They then dashed towards one another, their lightsabers clashing with great ferocity.

_If you told me this was to be my future a few years ago, I would've laughed at that prospect. I imagine that this is all very confusing at the moment, so I guess I'll start at the very beginning. My name is Cardek Onasi, and this... is my story._

* * *

**17 Years Ago**

The Jedi Temple, the home of all Jedi of the Republic, where the next generation are trained and where the Jedi Council resides. On Coruscant, an elderly Cosian, with white hair, yellowish-brown eyes, peckle brown-green skin, traditional Jedi robes with a brown cloak, and holding a cane of Cosian design, stood in front of the entrance of the temple, and was looking upward towards the night sky, a smile on his face.

"Ah, the stars look especially lovely tonight." the Cosian chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder what I missed staying here at the temple instead of going out adventuring like all the other Jedi. Oh well, no use dwelling on such things." He took a deep breath. "It's been awhile since I've been outside the temple. Nice to get some fresh air and admire the view. Well, best get back inside and get some rest." The Cosian turned around and was about to head back inside when...

"Master Jedi!" a female voice cried.

The Cosian stopped at the sound of the voice, and turned around to meet it. Imagine his surprise when he sees a woman with long brown hair and ocean blue eyes, panting and frantic, running towards him, holding a youngling at the age of three in her arms. She stopped in front of him, falling down to her knees as she looked up at the surprised Jedi Master.

"Young lady, what are you..." the Cosian began.

"Please, Master Jedi, hear me out!" the woman interrupted. "I need your help!"

"Calm down." the Cosian stated wisely. "There is no rush. Take a deep breath, and tell me what's going on."

"...It's my son." the woman explained.

The Cosian's interest was piqued at this, and he looked at the young one in her arms. The boy shyly turned his head towards the Jedi, unknown what to think. Upon inspection, he saw that the boy had the same colored hair as the woman, and his facial features were very similar, but had green emerald eyes to contrast the woman's.

"Is this boy your son?" the Cosian asked; the woman nodded. "Well then, what is it that prompted to bring you to the front steps of the Jedi Temple?"

"...Please take me son in as a Jedi."

Out of all the things he expected to hear, that was the one the Cosian never expected her to say. His face grew an expression of surprise, which only grew as he realized she meant every word she said, staring at the Jedi with a serious expression.

"Well, I never quite expected to hear that." the Cosian admitted.

"You mean you won't take him?" the woman panicked.

"No, that's not what I meant." the Cosian calmed her down. "I just can't remember the last time anyone came to the Temple and offered their own child to the Jedi. Most parents are too attached to let go of their children without some persuasion."

"Unlike others, though, I know this is for the best." the woman stated firmly.

"We cannot take in anyone in as Jedi, though." the Cosian reminded. "You, as well as everyone else, should know that. They must be strong in the Force if there are to be trained in as Jedi."

"Look at my son, and that will let you know he can be one of you." the woman stated proudly. "He is special, you can feel it."

"Very well, if that is what you wish." the Cosian agreed.

The Jedi Master looked at the young boy in the woman's arms, who had his head buried in her mother's shoulder. Slowly, but surely, though, the boy turned his head to catch a glance of the Cosian Jedi, and the moment they made eye contact, the Cosian could feel the power within the youngling.

"You're right, my dear." the Cosian admitted. "He is strong in the Force. It's hidden, but if you concentrate, you can feel his connection to it."

"He's shown some of these abilities you call the Force since he was born." the woman explained. "It's subtle, but even I can tell. He's destined for great things, it's obvious. But...that won't happen if he stays with me, and as much as it hurts me inside to do this, I have to let him go. The only way for him to make a difference is for him to be a Jedi, and they will undoubtedly give him a better life than I could. So please..."

"Alright, I'll present him to the Council." the Cosian told him. "If they can see the potential in him, then he will be accepted into the Order."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." the woman said gratefully; she set his son down on his feet and turned him towards her. "Listen, sweetheart. This is going to be your home now. Listen to the Master Jedi, and try to be a good boy."

"Mommy..." the boy sobbed, realizing she was leaving. "Don't go."

"Oh my son, don't cry." the mother soothed, hugging him gently. "We'll see each other again. I promise. But you have to be strong for Mommy. Remember, make a difference."

The boy shed a few tears at those words but he nodded in understanding, and after one final hug, the mother gently pushed him towads the Jedi, encouraging him to go. Nervously, the boy walked up to the elderly Cosian, who the boy with a smile.

"Hello, young one." the Cosian greeted kindly. "What's your name?"

"C-Cardek...Cardek Onasi..." the boy answered nervously.

"Well then, Cardek, my name is Master Tera Sinube." the Cosian answered. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young one."

"Master Jedi..." the woman spoke softly; Sinube turned to her. "Promise me one thing...Please look out for my son. At least until he's ready. Please, until he is ready, guide him. Give me some assurance before he goes."

"...Very well, I promise to look out for the boy." the Cosian agreed. "Now come on, Cardek. It'll be interesting to see how the Coucil thinks of this."

The Cosian Jedi gently took a hold of the boy's hand, and began leading him towards the temple. As he was led away, Cardek turned his had back towards his mother, who gave him a very sorrowful smile as she watched him leave. And in response, young Cardek raised his hand and waved longingly at his mother.

"Bye, bye, Mommy..." he said, and with that, he entered the temple and out of her sight.

"Be strong, my son." the woman spoke as she stood up. "You are destined for great things. That much I know." She walked back down the walkway leading to the Temple, and stood on the right edge. "I can no longer go on in this world. Cardek...make me proud."

She then stepped off and fell to the ground below...

* * *

Master Sinube stopped in his tracks, and turned his head back towards the entrance, his eyes narrowed as he knew what had happened. Cardek looked up at the Jedi Master, his curiosity showing.

"What's wrong?" Cardek asked innocently.

"...Nothing." Sinube told him. "Come on, Cardek. Let's introduce you to the Masters."

* * *

_A/N: There you go, the Prologue to Star Wars: Twins of the Force. It was originally supposed to be longer than this, but I decided to save the other stuff for the next chapter, and leave you all hanging. This is a side project that I don't know if I'll continue, but hopefully it will be successful. It will have romance, action, twists, deaths, and everything you could ask for. So review and give me your feedback. It would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Early Days

**Legacy of an Onasi**

Early Days

"I'm scared..." Cardek whispered.

"You'll do just fine, Cardek." Sinube assured.

The Cosian Jedi was walking down the hallways of the Jedi Temple with the little human boy following him, the latter now adorning Jedi Initiate robes. Cardek walked beside the Master Jedi with a very nervous expression on his face, fiddling his fingers together as a sign. Sinube easily saw this, and put his hand reassuringly on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't be so nervous." Sinube told him.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Cardek asked worriedly. "What if I can't be one of these Jedi?"

"Well, if you couldn't be a Jedi, then the Council wouldn't have accepted you, now would they?" Sinube stated lightheartedly; Cardek was still unconvinced. "Cardek, you are strong with the Force, the Council see it, and so do I."

"But..." Cardek tried to argue.

"And your mother was confident as well in you." the Cosian reminded him. "She had full faith in your abilities to succeed as a Jedi, so much faith that she saw a hero in you one day, and let go of her attachments to let us train you. She had faith in you, so have faith in yourself."

"...Maybe..." Cardek said quietly.

"Besides, it takes years for someone to become even Padawan, and no one is going to become a Jedi on the first day." Sinube explained. "Just do your best and you'll be fine."

Cardek nodded in understanding, but Sinube easily saw that he was still unsure of himself. Taking the hand of the new Initiate, the Jedi Master led Cardek further down the halls, the boy in absolute silence the rest of the way. Eventually they reached the doors to their destination, which opened up as they entered the room. It was a circular room, it's marble floor of intricate design, with windows surrounding it from all sides, allowing sunglight to fill the room. But what Cardek's attention immdiately, was that there were about ten other younglings, ranging in species, wearing the same initiate robes as he was, all holding training lightsabers. Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, turned from the younglings to Sinube and Cardek.

"Ah, greetings, Master Sinube." Yoda greeted. "New student, you have for us?"

"Yes, I do, old friend." Sinube nodded; he bent down to Cardek. "Go on, introduce yourself."

While Cardek was a nervous wreck inside, he knew there was no other thing to do and once again nodded at the elder Jedi. Taking a moment to gather some courage, he took a step foward, trying to stay strong under that gazes of the other Jedi Initiates.

"M-my name is C-Cardek Onasi..." Cardek announced shakily. "I-It's nice to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, it is." Yoda replied.

"Well, I guess it is time for me to take my leave." Sinube stated; he leaned towards Cardek. "Relax, quell your fears, and everything will be alright. I promise."

And with those wise words spoken, the elder Jedi left the room, offering Cardek a final smile, with the boy in question staring back at his fleeting figure, wanting him to stay by his side. Slowly, he turned his way back towards Yoda and the other younglings.

"Come, your place among the others, please take." Yoda offered.

With a slow nod, Cardek walked into the group of younglings. He quickly found a spot next to a Togruta, and stood right by her. He kept his head down, wanting for Yoda to start the training quickly, but he felt something bearing at him, which prompted him to turn his head towards the Togruta. Appearing perhaps a little under a year younger than him, she wore the same initiate robes as he did, except they were a shade of brown. She had white markings over eyebrows, on her forehead, and her cheeks, blue stripes around her three head tails, but what interested Cardek was her eyes. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes, which calmed Cardek down completely as they looked at each other. The Togruta then proceeded to smile at him, which warmed Cardek to his heart and gave him some confidence.

"Hello." the Togruta said nicely. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. It's nice to meet you."

"I-It's nice to meet you too." Cardek replied hastily. "I'm Cardek Onasi...wait, I already said that."

Ahsoka giggled at what he said, and the sound of it eased Cardek completely as it made Cardek smile back at her. For some reason, he was beginning to grow a bit fond of this girl.

"You're funny." Ahsoka stated happily. "I hope we can be friends."

Cardek couldn't help but find that idea to be wonderful, and nodded cheerfully, before turning his attention back towards Master Yoda, who walked into the center of the younglings.

"Time to resume our lesson, it is." Yoda stated. "Initiate Tano, bring young Cardek up to where we are, will you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Ahsoka bowed respectfully; she turned to the boy. "We were being taught about the Force itself, and how to feel it around us. And we were also..."

As Ahsoka explained the terms of today's lessons to him, Cardek began to feel at peace with himself for the first time since he arrived here. He didn't know why, but he was sure that Ahsoka was a major reason...

* * *

A couple of hour laters, the morning lessons ended, and after a meditating session, Yoda lead the younglings towards the refectories for their midday meal, and as they were walking, Ahsoka walked up to Cardek.

"You caught on so quickly!" Ahsoka stated impressed. "You're really good at this!"

"Ah, I wouldn't say that." Cardek said embarassed. "I wouldn't have caught on if it weren't for your help."

"But you were so good, you probably didn't even need it." Ahsoka pouted.

"You were good as well!" Cardek retorted. "You helped me learn the things I didn't understand! You were really helpful!"

"Wow, I really like that." Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks!"

Cardek smiled as well, any sort of nervousness he possessed at the beginning was all gone, thanks to this girl. Grinning from ear to ear, he continued to talk to his new Togruta friend as they walked to the refectories. And watching from afar was Tera Sinube, who couldn't help but grin at what he saw.

"It seems young Cardek is already making friends on his first day." Sinube stated satisfyingly. "I just hope he learns to be more confident in himself in the future."

* * *

**7 Years Later**

"Cardek! Slow down!" Sinube shouted.

"Not a chance!" Cardek said excitingly. "This is way too much fun!"

Sinube could do nothing but hold onto his seat as Cardek flew the speeder through the traffic of Coruscant at intense high speeds. The elder Jedi was able to take a moment to look at the young Jedi as they raced through the skyscrapers of the planet. Cardek has significantly grown in the past seven years, being a bit taller then Sinube. He now had short brown hair, with a braid of hair running from the back of his head down his shoulder, now sporting a bang over his eye. He still wore the tan Initiate Jedi robes as when he was younger, but any shyness he as a child was gone...as evident by the events of now.

"Cardek, slow down!" Sinube once again pleaded. "You're going to get us killed at this rate!'

"Ah, stop worrying so much, Master!" Cardek smirked. "I have everything under control!"

Cardek swerved his way around all the traffic with ease, yet the speed did nothing to calm down Sinube. Cardek then made a hard right, along with a suddenly flying towards the sky. The young Jedi laughed joyously while Sinube held on to dear life as he started to slow down on his acscent, but when he fully stopped, the speeder tilted downward, and Cardek accelerated at high speeds downward, the wind blowing against his hair as he once again flew across the buildings of Coruscant.

"Cardek, slow down!" Sinube exclaimed. "Driving at these speeds is unnecesary! Plus, we need to get back to the Temple, and I would like to do that at a slow pace!"

Cardek sighed, conceding to the elder Jedi's wishes, slowing down the speeder and making a way back to the Jedi Temple. The young Jedi saw Sinube's stern look, one he did not give often to others, yet often to him, and just smirked at it.

"Why did I let you take a speeder out to Coruscant again?" Sinube asked.

"Because I asked...no, actually begged to do so." Cardek stated nonchalantly. "You know how much I love flying, and you were here to supervise me, weren't you?"

"But the fact that you simply flew around Coruscant so recklessly at such high speeds was completely dangerous!" Sinube scolded. "You have to slow down to see clearly, or we'll pay the consequences.!"

"But we're still in one piece, aren't we?" Cardek chuckled.

"What happened to the shy little boy all those years ago?" Sinube questioned thoughtfully.

"He got stronger." Cardek stated with a smile.

Sinube could not help but smile as well as Cardek turned the speeder towards the direction of the Jedi Temple A while later, Cardek perfectly landed on one of the platforms next to one of the entrances. Jumping out of driver's seat, he walked over to Sinube's seat and proceededto help him out of the speeder.

"I have to admit..." Sinube stated. "...For an eleven year-old boy, you hav very impressive piloting skills. You handled the speeder very well."

"I'm just a natural at flying ships." Cardek replied. "I've always had a knack for piloting. I guess it's just in my blood."

"Hmmm, I see." Sinube nodded. "Well, it's time for you to run along. Your midday lessons will be starting soon."

"Thank for the heads up." Cardek said gratefully. "I'll see you later, Master."

The young Onasi gave a final wave to his elderly friend before running into the Jedi Temple. He looked around for a bit before making his way to his way to his classroom. But as he made a right turn down the hallways, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground on his behind.

"There you are!" a female voice said angrily.

Cardek looked upward, and could not help but smile as he gazed upon his best friend, Ahsoka Tano. The 10 year-old Togruta Jedi had her hands on her hips as she looked down at Cardek with angry expression.

"Where have you been!" Ahoka scolded. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Ahsoka." Cardek chuckled. "I was having a little joyride out on Coruscant."

"A joyride?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, a Jedi Master allowed me to take a speeder and fly around a bit, under his supervision of course." Cardek explained; he then began to whisper to her. "But no one knows about it yet, so don't tell anyone yet."

"My lips are sealed." Ahsoka smiled. "Now come on. Our lessons are about to start."

Ahsoka held his hand out towards the sittng Cardek, who gladly took hold of it. She pulled him up to his feet, and they made their way down the halls. And as they walked, Cardek took the moment to look at Ahsoka, and could not pull away when he did. His eyes examined her body, her every feature, her beautiful head-tails, and thought of her recklessness, confidence, and determination helped him be overcome his own insecurities and fears with himself. His felt his heartbeat go faster as he continue to be enthralled with her, until she turned his head towards him, which had him immediately turn his head, a blush forming on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"...No." Cardek replied calmly, hiding his emotions. "I'm fine. I don't know what gave you the impression."

Ahsoka eyed him suspiciously before simply shrugging and turning her focus back to in front of her. And once she did, Cardek gritted his teeth in frustration as he shut his eyes closed, scolding himself inwardly.

_"Damn it!" _Cardek thought angrily. _"I nearly got caught! Why did I let that happen? Why do I even feel this way in the first place? It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way for me." _He sighed inwardly. _"But she's so amazing, so beautiful, how can I NOT feel this way! Argh, I'm so confused...What are these...emotions?...Well, it doesn't matter in the end, does it? I'll take these feelings, whatever they are, to my grave. That's how it will be."_

Reinforcing himself within, he took a deep breath, and gave a smile to Ahsoka, who returned it fully. Turning away, the smile became a bit sad, as he walked by his friend to their next class, ready to learn more.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

"The time has finally come, hasn't it, Master?" Cardek asked softly.

"Yes, it has Cardek." Sinube confirmed.

The elder Jedi Master and the young Onasi stood upon a balcony overseeing Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. Cardek Onasi, now 14 years old, leaned on the railing, his short brown hair being blown by the wind, another bang having been added to the one he already had over his eye, and his Jedi robes were now a shade of orange as well. He looked thoughtfully out into the sky, Master Sinube joining him by his side.

"Today is the annual Apprentice Tournament." Sinube stated. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" Cardek smirked confidently. "I'm going to win it for sure!

"Now Cardek, the whole point of the Tournament is not to win, but to show your skills to the Masters so you can prove yourself worthy of being their Padawan." Sinube explained.

"But doesn't winning the whole thing actually make me a Padawan?" Cardek assumed.

"Don't be so quick to presume, Cardek." Sinube stated. "The Masters are the ones who decide who their apprentices will be. You may win the tournament, but they could be impressed by others more so than you, and take them instead."

"Then I guess I'll have to go all out then." Cardek stated determinedly; an idea popped up in his head. "Hey! How about you take me in as your apprentice? I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner."

"That would bring great joy to my heart no doubt." Sinube smiled. "But...you are now the type of person who wants to go out on to the field. The one who wants to go for adventure, action, and helping those in need. I'm too old for that anymore, haven't left the Temple in years. So that's why you would be better off with a different Master, but whoever that may be...he couldn't have a better apprentice."

"Thank you, Master Sinube." Cardek said gratefully, hugging the Jedi. "You've been like a father to me, one of my closest friends. You've taught me much, and been there when I needed it the most. So I thank you for all you've done. And now...now it's time to knock some Masters out of their seats."

"Give it your all, Cardek." Sinube stated with faith. "And remember, let your opponent make the first move."

Cardek nodded in understanding, walking out of the balcony with a purpose towards the Sparring Arena for the tournament. He stopped for a moment, and took one lasting look at his old friend before heading out for the Apprentice Tournament.

* * *

_A/N: There you go! The first chapter of Legacy of an Onasi! Remember to give me some feedback and reviews about the story in general and characters in general. Also, I would also like some suggestions for some scenarios in the Clone Wars I could use in the future. Any help would be appreciated. Also, if you want to let me use some OCs for the Apprentice Tournament in the next chapter, I would be glad to use them. Just give me a bio, and I'll use them to the fullest. So until next time readers, thank you for reading!_


	3. Apprentice Tournament Part 1

**Legacy of an Onasi**

Apprentice Tournament Part 1

The Jedi Temple Sparring Arena was a completely white, bowl-shaped chamber with two levels, the upper level used mainly for spectators and the lower level for the battle. White mats were spread amongst the floor of the chamber near the wall for other spectators to watch. The center of the chamber, used for battle, was completely bare, save for balance beams, swings, and other objects that could be used in battle. Cardek walked into the chamber from the upper level, looking over the balcony. He watched as Jedi walked around the chamber, all waiting or preparing for the tournament.

"Man, I never expected there would be so many for this." Cardek said, a bit surprised. "I sure hope I don't mess up. That would be really embarassing." He looked at some of the Initiates around him. "Looks like some tough competition. Guess I have to bring my A-game."

"Cardek! There you are!"

The young Jedi turned his head to the left, only to be met with a big hug out of nowhere. Startled a bit, he relaxed when he saw it was Ahsoka, and proceeded to embrace her as well in response.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ahsoka asked as she pulled away. "You suddenly disappeared, gone for days, and now you show up! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Ahsoka." Cardek grinned sheepishly. "I've just been training with an old friend of mine, getting ready for this tournament. I have to be at my very best."

"Yeah, I know, but don't do that again." Ahsoka told him, hitting his arm playfully. "So...your chance has finally arrived, huh Cardek?"

"Yeah, hopefully I can impress." Cardek replied optimistically, as he leaned over the balcony. "I don't think I can stand one more year as a simple Initiate. I'm ready to be a Padawan, and prove that I can be a Jedi."

"Man, you sure are focused." Ahsoka chuckled lightheartedly.

"Well, I have to be." Cardek stated matter-of-factly. "If not, then I'll fall on my ass and embarass myself. Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Well..." Ahsoka began thoughtfully.

"Ahsoka!" Cardek exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm just playing with you." Ahsoka laughed playfully. "I have full faith that you'll impress. I only wish I was in this tournament, but no, I have to wait another year. That just sucks."

"Hey, don't worry." Cardek said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're one of the best in our class. Next year, you'll knock them out of their seats. I just can't wait to see how your future Master is going to deal with you. Knowing you, you are going to be such a handful."

"Hey, you're no better!" Ahsoka retorted with a smile. "You've been in just as much trouble as I am."

"Well, I did learn from the best..." Cardek smirked.

"You always did have a smart mouth." Ahsoka chuckled as she closed her eyes. "Someone will definitely notice, no doubt about it."

"Maybe, but let's not jump to conclusions now."

Cardek and Ahsoka perked up at the sound of the third voice, the former stiffening at said sound. They both turned their heads to see a blue male Twi'lek around the same age as Cardek. He had dark green eyes, as well as green tips on his head-tails, and wore the same standard Jedi robes that most Jedi Initiates wore. He gave the two a smile that seemed very friendly, but to Cardek, was sly and nearly snake-like that disturbed him.

"And what makes you say that, Mazer?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I will say that Cardek does have some skills, but look around." Mazer told them gesturing his hands to participants around them. "Every participant is eager to impress here, and many of them are very skilled, even for Initiates."

"In case you've forgotten Mazer, I was one of the best in our class." Cardek pointed out, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Ah, but many of the Initiates here are not just from our class." Mazer retorted with a sly smirk. "They are from several classes we have never met, and you haven't seen what they are capable of. And our class was never the best the Temple has had. In all honesty, I don't think you'll even be able to get past the first round. And once that happens, no Master will want to have you as their Padawan, seeing as how you choked when it came to showing what you're made of."

"That's enough, Mazer." Ahsoka demanded softly.

"Just stating the truth." Mazer shrugged; he then walked past the two. "See you out there, Cardek. Don't choke."

Once the Twi'lek was out of earshot, Cardek slammed his fist down on the balcony, frustration and anger showing on his face, though he did his best to contain it. Seeing this, Ahsoka placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you." Ahsoka said supportingly. "You know how Mazer is."

"I don't like him..." Cardek stated an icy tone. "I really don't like him."

"Does it have to do with the fact that you've never beaten him ever in any of the sparring sessions?" Ahsoka asked with a small smirk.

"There's now way he could win every time and you know it!" Cardek snapped, which was followed by a sigh. "But seriously, there's just something wrong about him that disturbs me. Something in that smile of his that just doesn't sit right with me."

"Look, I know Mazer can be overconfident..." Ahsoka began.

"Overconfident doesn't begin to describe his ego." Cardek muttered under his breath.

"...And that he can be very blunt and somewhat of a jerk." Ahsoka continued. "But all that is going to change once he becomes a Padawan. His Master, whoever that will be, will make sure that those aspects of him are straightened out. I am pretty sure of it."

"Maybe..." Cardek replied unconvinced.

"Besides, you shouldn't concern yourself with him right now." Ahsoka stated. "What you should be concerned is how you're going to steal the show at this tournament."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ahsoka." Cardek smiled; he noticed all the Initiates gathering at the lower level. "I guess it's time, huh?"

"Show them what you're made of, Cardek." Ahsoka said encouraginly.

"Oh I will, Ahsoka." Cardek stated confidently. "I will."

* * *

"Greetings, Jedi." Yoda announced as he stood in the middle of the chamber. "Honored to have you here, I am. The annual Apprentice Tournament, today is. Come here looking for a worthy appretince, many of you have. Pass down the teachings of the Jedi, we must." He then turned towards the Initiates around him. "Thirty-two young Initiates, there are. A chance to prove themselves, they have. Jedi, who you deem worthy of your teachings, find those. The Apprentice Tournament, let's begin."

"Cardek Onasi, Jacob Durn, please step forward." Mace Windu called as he stood beside Yoda.

The young Onasi walked out of the group of Initiates and up to the middle of the chamber, and as he turned to face the Masters and his opponent, he took the opportunity to examine and observe his opponent. He was a light-skinned human with very messy blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed close to Cardek's age, more or less, and wore the standard Initiate robes. The Onasi saw that the boy was confident, but was also very relaxed. He could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"The rules are as follows, young ones." Wind proceeded. "You will fight one-on-one, no interferences from anyone. You will use your training lightsabers throughout the tournament. The first one to score three lightsaber burns on their opponent or force them to submit to them will be declared the winner and advance to the next round. Do you understand the rules?" Both combatants nodded in understanding. "Then let the annual Apprentice Tournament begin."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda told them.

And with those final words said, the two left to join the other Jedi around the chamber to allow the duel to begin. Both Initiates pulled out their training sabers and activated them, each one emitting a ocean blue color from the beams. Jacob made the first move as he dashed at Cardek, who had yet to move a muscle. Suddenly, Jacob twirled his lightsaber into a reverse grip, and swiftly swung upward at Cardek. The young Onasi didn't even flinch as he quickly swung his own saber down, knocking the saber away. He then spun around, garnering momentum as he swung for the chest, but Jacob quickly recovered and brought his saber up to block the strike. Suddenly, using his reverse grip, Jacob brought his blade backwards, heading for Cardek, but the Onasi quickly reacted by ducking, and then kicked him in the chest, pushing him back.

"Heh, you're good." Jacob compliment, an excited smile on his face. "I thought for sure my Shien-style would catch you off guard."

"Well, those are benefits the benefits of having a best friend who is a prolific Shien user herself." Cardek replied with his own smile.

"Heh, and here I thought this match would be dull." Jacob grinned enthusiastically.

Cardek grinned in response and got into the Form V stance of Djem So, while Jacob crouched with his saber held behind him. The two swiftly shot towards one another, Cardek striking first at the side. Jacob threw his saber to block it, pushing it away and made for a downward stab. The young Onasi jumped back as it struck the ground, giving him the chance to kick him right in the chin. Jacob staggered back as Cardek made a swift slash, striking his upper leg. As it was a training saber, it only left a searing burn on his leg. Jacob gritted his teeth in pain as he regained his footing, and took a good look at the burn.

"Damn, just a few minutes into the match, and you already got one on me." Jacob stated calmly, but then grew a big grin. "But I can assure that won't happen."

"Someone's a little cocky, now are we?" Cardek smirked.

"Not cocky, confident." Jacob corrected.

Jacob jumped into the air, and brought his blade down as he descended. Cardek sidestepped him and jabbed his saber at him as he landed. Jacob quickly parried the strike, and gave a quick roundhouse that caught the Onasi square in the cheek. Cardek was forced back as a result, but he quickly spun around to block a strike from the young Initiate. The two exchanged some blows with one another for awhile, and Cardek ended the exchange by bringing his saber down, Jacob being able to block it. The Durn suddenly kicked Cardek in the gut, and the Onasi doubled over, allowing Jacob to flip over him, and then struck the bad of his leg with his saber. Cardek jumped away, and held the back of his leg as the burn singed and smoked.

_"Damn, he's good." _Cardek thought.

Jacob stabbed his saber forward, which was swatted away by Cardek. The young Onasi spun around the young Initiate went for a slash to the side, but Jacob quickly blocked it. He then pushed the saber away and elbowed Cardek right in the face, forcing the Jedi to stagger back a bit. Jacob went for a diagnol strike, but Cardek quickly swung his saber around to block it. The two Initiates struggled against one another, the Onasi struggling to keep Jacob's saber at bay. Jacob continued to push his saber, the force of it having the sabers near Cardek by the second. Suddenly, Cardek used his feet to sweep the Initiate off his own. Jacob landed on his back, and Cardek swung down at him, but Jacob brought his lightsaber up in time to block the strike. He then threw his hand up, calling the Force to push Cardek off of him. But it was so weak, however, that it only pushed Cardek a few steps back, but such weak power from the Force suprised him, leaving an opening for Jacob to strike his left leg. Cardek grunted in pain as he jumped back a few feet to regain his bearings.

_"He's already got two on me!" _Cardek cursed in his mind. _"There's no way I'm losing in the first round!"_

"Heh, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, all excited. "I thought you were going to put a better fight than this."

Cardek narrowed his eyes as he twirled his lightsaber in his hand before dashing at him. Jacob put up his defense as Cardek swung hard at the Initiate. Jacob threw his saber in the way of the strike, blocking it, but the force of the strike threw Jacob off-balance. As the Initiate nearly fell over, Cardek took the opportunity and Force pushed him away several feet. Jacob managed to land on his feet, but was unprepared when Cardek suddenly appeared in front of him. The young Onasi then performed a perfect backflip kick, catching Jacob in the jaw. Jacob was completely stunned by the impact, so when Cardek landed on his feet, the Onasi was able to strike him at the shoulder.

"Urgh!" Jacob grunted in pain as he swiftly backed away.

He held his shoulder burn for a moment, and looked back towards Cardek, who held a determined gaze. Both knew that the next hit would end the duel, and both were extremely motivated at this point. Both teens stared each other down for several moments, and Cardek made the first move as he shot straight towards Jacob. He unleashed a flurry of strikes on the Initiate, but Jacob blocked each and every strike. He kicked Cardek away and went for a side slash, but Cardek spun around to knock the saber away. The Onasi then attempted a bicycle kick, but Jacob caught it in time. He then threw the foot away, but Cardek rebounded and spun back around to catch Jacob in the face with his foot. Jacob was thrown back, but went for a sidewards slash, but the Onasi ducked it, and seeing an opening, struck Jacob at the side. The Initiate fell down to his knees, holding the burn on his side done by Cardek.

"Cardek Onasi, advanced to the next round, you have." Yoda announced. "Won this bout, you have."

Applause filled the chamber, and Cardek could not help but feel a bit proud of his accomplishment as he smiled and wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. He then noticed Jacob still kneeling on the ground, holding the burn wound on his side. He walked up to in front of Jacob, and offered a hand to his defeated opponent. Jacob looked up, surprised by the act of kindness, but took it nonetheless, and Cardek pulled him up to his feet.

"You're pretty damn good, you know." Cardek complimented.

"Heh, you're not bad yourself." Jacob chuckled. "You got some impressive skills."

"I guess it's time for proper introductions." Cardek stated. "The name's Cardek Onasi."

"Jacob Durn." Jacob replied, shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Cardek smiled at this, now knowing that not only he won and advanced in the tournament, but he also possibly made a new friend in the process. Eagerly shaking Jacob's hand in response, he couldn't help but feel confident.

_"Just you watch, Mazer." _Cardek thought. _"I am going to prove you wrong. Count on it."_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there ends another chapter of Legacy of an Onasi. I am sorry for the long wait, but I had other stories to work on and was a bit distracted by other interests. Also, I have not read the books that featured the Apprentice Tournament, so I'm sorry if the introduction to the Tournament by Yoda was incorrect. I'm only going by what I've learned on the wikis and such. This is the first battle of the entire story, so I hope I delivered on all aspects with it. Hope you enjoyeed the chapter, and remember to leave reviews. Until next time!_


	4. Apprentice Tournament Part 2

**Legacy of an Onasi**

Apprentice Tournament Part 2

After Cardek's victory over Jacob, the first round proceeded on without any interruptions. When it was Mazer's turn to battle, the entire crowd was left in awe. Mazer defeated his opponent with ease, not breaking a sweat or enduring a single hit. His lightsaber skills and connection with the Force earned him a tremendous applause from the crowd of Jedi. Mazer bowed before them, accepting the praise eagerly, while Cardek just glared at him for his arrogance. He then walked back over to the other Initiates, and as he passed Cardek, gave him a smirk.

"Let's see you top that, Cardek." Mazer challenged. "Though I doubt you will."

Mazer chuckled as he walked into the crowd of Initiates, leaving Cardek clenching his fists in frustration. The rest of the fights followed, and the first round of the Apprentice Tournament concluded. All the Initiates were dismissed from the chamber and were given a small break before the next round. Cardek walked through the halls, and then leaned himself back onto the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes in thought, blocking out the rest of the Initiates around him.

_"Damn that Mazer!" _Cardek thought angrily. _"So damn arrogant. So he wants me to top him, well I'll top him alright, and then some."_

"Cardek!"

The young Onasi practically jumped out of his boots in shock, and as result, slipped and fell on his behind. Cardek groaned as he rubbed his butt in minor pain, and looked up to see Ahsoka standing over him, chuckling at what she just saw.

"Looks like you need some help, Cardek." Ahsoka joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Cardek replied sarcastically. "My misfortune is your pleasure."

"Ah, don't take it so seriously, Cardek." Ahsoka stated, offering her hand to him. "I was only kidding around."

"Of course you are." Cardek smirked; he took her hand and pulled himself up. "What else would you be doing?"

"You and your witty remarks." Ahsoka shook her head playfully. "Anyways, you passed the first round! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, I did!" Cardek said proudly. "I showed everyone out there exactly what I was made of! So...how did I do?"

"You did great, Cardek!" Ahsoka smiled. "I was really impressed by you, and some of the other Jedi around me shared that same agreement! See? You had nothing to worry about!"

"Looks like you were right." Cardek smiled back, leaning once again on the wall. "I just went out there, and did my best. Everything turned out alright."

"It sure did." Ahsoka nodde; she then frowned. "Are you okay, Cardek? You were zoning out when I came up to you."

"...Yeah, I'm okay." Cardek replied. "Just thinking about some things, that's all."

"Mazer?" Ahsoka asked knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Cardek questioned.

"You kinda make it obvious." Ahsoka answered. "Plus, I saw Mazer speak a few words to you after his match was over. And anything he says always gets under your skin, one way or another."

"He's just...so arrogant!" Cardek growled angrily. "He challenged me to do better than he what he just did, but then told me there was no way I could so! I can't stand him!"

"You two never did get along." Ahsoka stated. "Well, if he wants you to try and one-up him in the tournament, then I say you go and do just that!" She smirked. "Mazer underestimates you way too much. You're better than he actually he knows!"

"You know what, you're right!' Cardek replied proudly. "I'm going to show Mazer exactly what I'm made of in the next round! He's going to regret underestimating me like he keeps doing!"

Cardek raised his fist in sheer determination, and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at such a sight. Cardek was one of the most determined people she has come to know. Whenever he came up with a goal, he didn't stop until he achieved it. Now granted, he did fail in the past, so many times that she lost count. But the one thing she came to like about him was his stubborness, the fact that he never gave up. And she knew that with that attitude, he would beat Mazer at his own game, and that it would be sooner rather than later.

"Hey!" The two turned their heads to see Jacob Durn coming up to them, a smile on his face. "I just wanted to say congrats on your win out there. You really took it to me."

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourself." Cardek complimented. "I thought you had me there a few times. You're really good, you know."

"Thanks for the compliment, but you got some mad skills I never saw coming." Jacob replied honestly. "I feel you got what it takes to win this whole thing."

"Thanks." Cardek nodded; he turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, this is Jacob Durn, my opponent from the first round. Jacob, this is Ahsoka Tano, my best friend for over a decade."

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka greeted.

"Ditto." Jacob nodded; he turned back to Cardek. "I just came by to wish you luck. I saw you get a little worked up when that Mazer guy came up to you after his match, so I thought give you a little encouragement."

"You didn't have to." Cardek replied modestly. "I mean, we barely know each other. We just met, after all."

"I kinda like you for some reason." Jacob shrugged. "You seem pretty cool to me, and I find that reason enough to wish you luck."

"Heh, well thanks." Cardek chuckled; he noticed the other Initiates walking back to the Chamber. "Well, I guess it's time for me to get back out there and do my thing."

"Show them what you're made of." Ahsoka encouraged. "Especially Mazer."

"I will, Ahsoka." Cardek smirked. "You can bet on it."

* * *

Cardek watched along with everyone else in attendance as the second round went on for the Apprentice Tournament. Cardek had yet to be called up for his fight, and had paid very little attention to the fights that were coming before him. His mind was focused only on showing Mazer that he was better than he gave him credit for, and had little interest in anything else at the moment. He looked over to Mazer, who had yet to be called as well, and the Twi'lek met his gaze, and he replied with his sly smirk. Cardek narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists as his resolve strengthened at his goal.

"Cardek Onasi, Mazer Reckham, please step forward." Windu announced.

The young Onasi's eyes widened considerably as he realized what just happened, and saw that Mazer was also slightly surprised by this. The two rivals stepped away from the group of Initiates and met in the center of the chamber, facing one another as they stood before the Masters. Cardek had an intense look on his face, while Mazer simply smirked.

"The rules apply as they did in the first round." Windu informed them. "Score three lightsaber burns or force your opponent to submit to advance to the free-for-all round. Understood?"

Both of them nodded and Master Windu then backed away, and signaled for the fight to begin. Cardek and Mazer ignited their training lightsabers, with Cardek's emitting it's ocean-blue glow, while Mazer's emitted an emerald-green. Cardek swung for Mazer's arm, but the Twi'lek easily raised his saber up to block it. The Onasi went for a kick to the stomach, but Mazer brought up his forearm to interecept. Cardek back flipped off of it, and as he landed on the ground, made a stab for the Twi'lek, but Mazer easily sidestepped. With Cardek exposed, Mazer kneed him in the face, causing him to stagger back, which allowed a head kick to connect right to the side of his head. Cardek fell flat on his back, and as he looked up at Mazer, he was greeted by his familar smirk.

"Is that all you got?" Mazer taunted. "Because if it is, then this is going to be way easier than I thought, and I already thought it would be easy."

Cardek's anger was raised at those words, and he kipped up back to his feet, rushing back to Mazer. The Onasi swung down his saber, but Mazer jumped to the right, and Cardek responded by spinning around and swinging for his head. Mazer ducked his head in time, and Cardek then went to sweep the legs, but Mazer back flipped away. Cardek lunged at him with several swift stabs, Mazer parrying each one with ease. Cardek's frustration got to him as he lifted his foot up for kick, but it was caught by the Twi'lek, who smirked at him before flipping him over, and as he did, Mazer struck the back of his leg with his saber. Cardek had no choice but to fall flat on his face and front side, and held the back of his leg in minor pain.

"Hey, get up!" Mazer smirked, twirling his lightsaber in his hand. "This ain't over yet. Though how you're fighting, it may be soon."

Cardek growled, and swiftly grabbed Mazer's ankle and pulled his leg from under him. Mazer was taken off guard as he fell down onto his back, and when he sat up, Cardek got to a knee and gave him a kick to the head, forcing him back down, and the Onasi tried to take advantage by bringing his saber down, but the Twi'lek managed to roll away and the saber struck nothing but the ground. Mazer then Force-pushed Cardek away, the Onasi hitting the ground hard. He groaned in pain as he stood up, but Mazer gave him no room to breath as he jumped at him with a fierce strike. Cardek managed to block it, but the force of the strike nearly threw him off his feet, allowing Mazer to give a bicycle kick to the jaw. The impact caused Cardek to spew out some blood from his mouth, and Mazer took advantage of his stunned state and struck right on the upper left arm with his saber. The Onasi hissed in pain and fell down on his behind, holding the burn on his arm.

"Wow, you had me reeling there for a second." Mazer commented, standing over Cardek. "But as always, I come out on top. Just surrender, and save yourself from further embarassment. I'm just better than you."

With every word that Mazer uttered, Cardek's anger was raised past it's boiling point. The young Onasi was just about to lunge at his rival when he suddenly caught sight of someone on the upper level. Ahsoka leaned on the balcony, anxious as she did her best not to shout words of encouragement at Cardek. He could see her support and belief in her body language, but it was her eyes that caught him, as they told him not to give up no matter what, that he could beat Mazer, and soon enough, all his anger slowly melted away into determination.

"Hey, are you going to respond?" Mazer asked impatiently. "Because we've got a tournament to continue, and I would like to advance as quick as..."

Mazer never got the chance to finish as he was suddenly Force-pushed away from Cardek and across the room. The Twi'lek landed on his feet easily, but was taken by surprise as he saw Cardek's saber came spinning at him. Mazer brought his own saber up in time to swat it away, but Cardek was already dashing towards him. He called back his weapon, then proceeded to jump into the air over Mazer and dived down towards him. Mazer rolled away in time as Cardek struck the ground, and he lunged at the human in an attempt to end the match. But Cardek saw it coming as he swiftly turned around and blocked the incoming strike with his own saber.

"Where did this burst of energy come from?" Mazer questioned. "Didn't I just have you beaten a few moments ago?"

"I was just reminded that I'm just as good as you." Cardek replied determinedly. "And that I can beat you."

"Ha, that's a laugh." Mazer snickered arrogantly.

Mazer backed away a bit before once again lunging towards Cardek, aiming for his head. Cardek quickly parried the blow, but Mazer followed it with a quick jab, and the Onasi managed to dodge it in time. The Twi'lek then dished out a roundhouse kick, but Cardek brought up his forearm to block it. Then out of nowhere, Mazer jumped and swung his remaining foot for Cardek's head. Cardek, able to see this coming, ducked his head in time, allowing the foot to pass over him. With a window of opportunity before him, Cardek slashed right across the back of Mazer. The Twi'lek let out a yelp of pain and shock as he fell face-down on the floor, Cardek realizing what had just happened.

"I got him..." Cardek said slowly; he then got excited. "I got him! I actually got him! Not so high and might now, are you?"

Mazer could not believe that had just happened, and narrowed his eyes in frustration of losing a possible clean sweep in the tournament. He growled under his breath, and then sweeped the legs of Cardek out of nowhere. Although shocked, Cardek managed to flip over to land on his feet, only to see a saber coming at him. Cardek moved his head out of the way in time, but was then met with a hard punch to the face. Cardek reeled back a bit, and was kicked in the gut, making him double over in pain. Mazer then prepared to bring his saber down on Cardek, but the Onasi managed to apply a drop toe-hold out of nowhere, tripping Mazer and having him land on face-first. Mazer swifltly jumped back to his feet as Cardek swung for him, yet the Twi'lek managed to block it. The two then struggled against one another, sparks flying from their sabers as neither backed down. But as Cardek was focused on Mazer, he failed to notice the Twi'lek subtly placing his foot behind Cardek's. Suddenly, he suddenly tripped the Onasi with it, surprising him, and Mazer took the opportunity to strike Cardek at his right side. The Onasi grunted in pain as he fell down on the ground, the burn wound slightly smoking.

"Mazer Reckham, winner of this bout, he is." Yoda announced. "Advanced to the next round, you have."

Cheers and applause rained throughout the chamber as Mazer panted a bit before he smirked and turned around, bowing before everyone as he basked in the glory of his victory. Cardek, however, remained laying on the floor, disappointment running through him. This was his big chance to finally beat Mazer, and all he managed to do was get one hit on him. Sitting up, Cardek sighed depressingly, knowing his tournament run was over. And Ahsoka looked on from above, sympathetic and worried for her best friend.

* * *

"Cardek..." Sinube said softly.

The Cosian Jedi Master had come to the chambers during the second round, hoping to watch Cardek. When it was announced he would face Mazer, Sinube began to worry a bit, knowing they were rivals and that Cardek has never beaten him. Yet when he made his comeback, the Cosian brightened up for a moment, but that was done when the end came. Seeing the look on Cardek's face really broke Sinube's heart, being so close to the boy and all.

"You should have nothing to be ashamed of, Cardek." Sinube spoke out. "You gave it your all, and for that, I am proud of you."

"Interesting..."

Sinube perked up at the new voice and turned his head to meet a new figure. It was male Human in his late 30s with slick black neck-length hair that had several grey streaks about and dark brown eyes. He had a small scar over his left eyebrow, and wore tan Jedi robes with a brown Jedi cloak over it, with black fingerless gloves. His face had a few small wrinkles, giving him a distinguished look. His eyes were lazily narrowed, hand under his chin as he scanned the boys down on the lower level.

"Did you say something?" Sinube asked politely.

"Who is that boy down there?" the Jedi questioned.

"Oh, you mean the Twi'lek?" Sinube replied. "He's Mazer Reckham. I don't know much about him personally, but he is an amazing prodigy and..."

"No, not the Twi'lek." the Jedi shook his head. "I should've been more specific. I meant the Human boy down there. The one sitting down with the dissapointed look."

Sinube looked up at the Jedi, very surprised at what he said. While Cardek was a very exceptional Jedi, he thought that all the masters would be wanting to talk about Mazer, yet this man was interested in Cardek.

"Cardek..." Sinube answered. "Cardek Onasi. That's his name."

"Cardek Onasi..." the Jedi repeated; he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, I've been gone so long with this story. With my recent graduation, distractions, other stories, and preparing for life, I haven't had much time for this story. But for all those who waited patienitly, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and be sure to leave reviews for me, which are very appreciated._

_Also, a user called newfoundspartan has been kind of to do a side story for me that will go alongside Legacy of an Onasi. It is called Legacy of an Onasi: Cradon's Tale. I can't tell you much about the story less I risk spoilers for this story, but I encourage you all to read it if you want, as it's off to a good start. Pleas read it, for me at least, my loyal fans._


	5. A New Master

**Legacy of an Onasi**

A New Master

Cheers and applause could be heard from the Sparring Chamber as the tournament, yet young Cardek sat down on the ground in the halls just outside of it in the Jedi Temple. As he sat against the wall, he could faintly hear Yoda's voice announce the winner of a match, and then a short awhile, he could hear the sound of lightsabers igniting. Cardek's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the floor, a dark look on his face.

"Like the tournament even matters anymore." Cardek mumbled monotonously. "Mazer's just going to win in the end, and then win over everybody."

He brought his knee up to his chest, and draped an arm over it as he continued to sulk right where he sat. Lost deep in his own thoughts, he failed to hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him. That presence continued towards the young boy until he stood right in front of him, standing over him. It was then that Cardek finally noticed the presence before him, but he did not raise his head up, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Please leave me alone." Cardek demanded frustrated. "I am not in the mood to talk right now, so please go."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" a familar voice replied politely. "I thought for sure you could use some company right now."

Cardek's head immediately snapped open, and with wide eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Master Sinube, who was looking down at him with a smile. The young Onasi began to stutter as he realized what he said to his friend.

"I-I a-am sorry, Master Sinube!" Cardek apologized quickly. "I did not mean to..."

"Do not worry about it, Cardek. " Sinube stated assuringly. "I understand that you were not in the most pleasant of states and did not know it was me. But contrary to what you think, it is really best if you talk about it. So what is troubling you?"

Cardek said nothing in response as he once again hung his head down to the floor. Seeing that this was going to be awhile, Sinube slowly knelt down and sat down next to the boy, placing his cane in his lap as he waited for a response.

"It's nothing serious, Master." Cardek replied. "Just a little peeved that I lost, that's all."

"...It's Mazer, isn't it?" Sinube stated matter-of-factly.

Cardek's head momentarily snapped up to stare at Sinube in shock, but only for a moment as it once again looked down towards the floor, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Am I that obvious to read?" Cardek asked sadly..

"Only when you're upset." Sinube replied earnestly. "And most of the time, Mazer is the cause of it, that much I know. The rest of the time, I can never tell what's going on in that crazy mind of yours.

This managed to get a chuckle from the young Jedi, but only a slight one. The boy continued to stare down at the ground as he felt Sinube's gaze bare at him, silently asking for him to open up, and Cardek knew that there was no way around it.

"I just don't like Mazer." Cardek sighed irritatingly. "I'm sick of him and his smug arrogance. He think he's so perfect, that he's better than everyone else. He shouldn't be a Jedi with that attitude. He shouldn't be as good as he is, and now he's going to win the tournament with ease, impressing everyone and soon Masters will be all over him, wanting him as their apprentice. Why not just name him the winner of the tournament right now? It would certainly save time."

Sinube slightly frowned at the cynicism that Cardek was showing, but the boy did not notice this. But he did notice Sinube placing his hand on his shoulder, obviously trying to comfort Cardek. And the boy apperciated the effort at least.

"Cardek, I can understand your dislike of Mazer." Sinube informed him. "I've seen how you two act when with one another, and it surprises me at times how easily he can rile you up. But you shouldn't let him make you so negative with how the Masters will react. Yes, the boy has talent, great potential, but he is too arrogant and that can push some people away. And there are also other Initiates that could catch the eye of other Masters, including yourself."

"Me?" Cardek snorted. "Yeah right. Like anyone would want me as a Padawan after I got my ass handed to me by Mazer."

"Have you forgotten that it's not about who wins or loses?" Sinube questioned seriously. "It's about proving that you are ready to become a Padawan in the eyes of the Master."

"And Mazer made sure that didn't happen for me." Cardek replied melancholy.

"Cardek, just because he beat you doesn't mean you were impressive in your own right." Sinube assured him. "You held your own against him pretty well, and you even managed to get a hit on him, something that not many have been able to do. And your last match, I heard, impressed quite a few. It was a great duel in the eyes of many.

Cardek turned to Sinube, surprise evident on his face. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, Cardek." Sinube affirmed with a smile. "I see great potential in you, and I'm sure others can see that as well. Whoever your master will be, they will be very lucky to have someone like you. You will become a great Jedi, Cardek, so don't let Mazer or anyone else let you think otherwise."

Cardek was silent for several moments as he processed these words before a soft, genuine smile appeared on his face and he turned to his longtime friend.

"Thanks, Master Sinube." Cardek said gratefully. "I really needed that."

"Of course you." Sinube replied as if it was the obvious. "You were so sad, it was unnatural. Someone had to get you out of it."

Cardek chuckled lightly at what he said, and Sinube couldn't help but chuckle along with him as if it were contagious. Suddenly, they both heard the clearing of a throat and both looked up to see someone who Sinube recognized as the one he met after Cardek's match.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Cardek Onasi?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Cardek replied with a raised eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

"I guess introductions are in order." the man stated. "I am Master Rahm Kota."

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Kota." Cardek bowed his head respectfully. "Now what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I would like to speak with you." Kota informed him.

Cardek's eyes widened in shock. "Me? You want to talk to me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I want to talk with you." Kota answered truthfully. "And I would like to do so alone, if you don't mind."

Cardek, still a bit surprised, looked over to Sinube with a questioning look, but the elder Cosian just gave him a soft smile and gestured to Kota, as if to say to go with him. Cardek nodded in reply and stood up in front of Kota, who then began walking down the halls, and Cardek slowly followed after him. Once they were a good distance from Sinube and the Tournament, Kota spoke.

"Now that we are alone, there is something we need to discuss." Kota informed him.

"What could be so important that you would want to talk to me of all people?" Cardek asked cynically.

"I would like to take you as my Padawan learner." Kota announced.

Cardek immediately stopped right there and then, and shot his head towards Kota, his face contorted with absolute shock. Kota just stared back at him with a calm, composed look. It took a few minutes before Cardek found his voice to reply to this.

"Y-You want me as your Padawan?" Cardek asked in disbelief; Kota nodded. "Why? I mean the Tournament isn't even over yet, and plus there's Mazer, who beat me pretty soundly! Why don't you try and make him your Padawan?"

"Why would I?" Kota replied cooly. "Mazer has shown lots of potential, that much is true, but he is too headstrong, too arrogant of his own abilities. He does not recognize that he has any flaws, and thinks he is perfect, that much I've learned from watching him. I can't teach someone like that. You on the other hand..." He examined Cardek with interest. "...you are unique."

"How so?" Cardek asked curiously

"Like Mazer, you show vast amounts of potential in you, but you also show something that sets you apart from him." Kota explained. "A presence, so to speak. I'm not sure what it is, but it has caught my interest. When I look at you, I see the future, and in that future, I see you making a great impact on events to come, the makings of a great Jedi." He paused for a few moments. "But you are young, headstrong, so willful, and need to learn so much more. And I am the one that must guide you to that point."

Cardek was left utterly speechless at these words. Him? A great Jedi? Making a great impact? He never imagined such a thing.

"A-are you sure?" Cardek asked, still in shock. "Couldn't you be mistaking me for someone else?"

"No." Kota answered surely. "I am absolutely positive. I may not know what impact you will make, but I know you will make one. But you have a long way to go before such a thing happens. You are very headstrong at the moment, willful, and I can see in your eyes, very adventurous and defiant.

Cardek sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, reminiscing all of his past misadventures with Ahsoka and some of the wild stuff they had done.

"Yeah, I'm not going to argue that." Cardek chuckled nervously.

"You seem to have a good grip and focus with your Form V, Djem So." Kota added. "But it is still unrefined and a bit sloppy, and needs much work. You also need to learn to be flexible with your forms. Offense is not the only way to win a battle. You need to have a perfect balance when it comes to your fighting style. And one more thing...discipline. That is one thing you lack, and something that is essential when it comes to being a Jedi. But all of these things, I can teach you. That is what the Force is telling me to do, and I will do so."

"Your actually serious..." Cardek said quietly. "You really want me as your apprentice."

Kota nodded in response, and Cardek was silent for a few moments before growing a small smile.

"Wow, and here I thought no one was going to care about me one bit. Master Kota, I will be honored to be your Padawan."

"That is good to hear, Cardek." Kota replied. "I will take this to Council once the Tournament is over, and I will make it official."

"One question, Master." Cardek said. "Why didn't you come say this to all of me once the Tournament was over. Didn't you want to see if anyone else could be your Padawan?"

"Boy, once I saw you and what you were capable of, I need no further searching." Kota replied to him.

Cardek could not help the big grin that came upon his face at the moment.

* * *

Mazer Reckham walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, a smug look on his face, and he felt such a thing was justified. He has just won the Apprentice Tournament, and all but guaranteed himself becoming a Padawan, and he could not help but be so proud of himself. He was a little peeved that he didn't go through the whole Tournament without a single hit on him, thanks to Cardek, but he didn't have to worry about him.

_"Heh, after the beating I gave him, who the hell would want him as a Padawan?"_ he chuckled inwardly. _"That's payback enough for me."_

As he continued walking down the hall, he caught sight of Cardek, who was leaning on the wall behind him with closed eyes, and Mazer grew a big smirk on this.

_"Still..." _he thought._ "It wouldn't hurt to get a little more payback."_

With those thoughts, he walked up to the young Onasi, and could not help his smirk growing wider as he stood right in front of him.

"Hey, Cardek, how you doing?" Mazer asked smugly. "Just wanted to let you know that I won the whole Tournament. I practically didn't break a sweat. Now all the Masters will be coming to me, wanting me as their Padawan. But it's a shame for you, since no one will want you, since you practically failed when facing me."

"Mazer!" The Twi'lek turned his head to see Ahsoka coming towards him. "Would you leave Cardek alone? He really doesn't need this, and you know that!"

"Where have you been, Ahsoka?" Mazer asked with a smooth grin. "I haven't seen you since the Tournament began. I thought I would see once my match with Cardek was over."

"If you must know, I was out looking for Cardek." Ahsoka stated with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I knew he would be down after losing to you, so I was going to comfort him, but he turned out to be harder to find then usual, and when I do, you have to be causing trouble as usual."

"Hey, I was only playing around." Mazer replied innocently.

"Yeah, right. Listen Mazer, you..." Ahsoka began, but then stopped when she saw Cardek. "Cardek, why are you smiling?"

Mazer's eyes widened at that question, and instantly turned to Cardek, where he realized Cardek was indeed smiling. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear, something that baffled the both of them.

"Oh nothing." Cardek replied calmly, eyes still closed. "Just coming off the fact that I am now a Padawan. Hmmm, today seems especially nice."

Both Ahsoka and Mazer were compeltely taken back by what Cardek has just said.

"Padawan?" Mazer exclaimed. "You're joking! There's no way anyone would want you as a Padawan, not after I beat you so soundly in the Tournament!"

"Well, you were wrong, Mazer." Cardek grinned happily. "I am soon to become a Padawan, and there is nothing you can do about it. And if you don't believe it now, trust me, you'll get proof sooner then later."

Mazer could only stare at Cardek as his mouth fell agape in complete shock. Ahsoka, however, knew that Cardek was telling the truth, as she knew he almost never lied, and could not help but feel happy for him.

"What's your new Master's name, Cardek?" she asked.

Cardek slowly opened his eyes, and looked Ahsoka straight in the eyes as he still wore the genuine smile that had been on his face since the beginning.

"His name is Master Rahm Kota." he informed them. "And I think I'm going to learn quite a bit from him."

* * *

A/N: After a long hiatus, I have finally updated Legacy of an Onasi. Sorry for the long wait, but my own laziness got to me, as well as a couple of distraction. I sure hope this chapter makes up for all of that. I have to thank newfoundspartan for the idea of Kota being Cardek's master. And if some of you are wondering about his appearance, well it's 20 years before the Force Unleashed, so his appearane is what I want it to be. This is my first time doing Kota, so tell me if I caught his personality right, and if not, tell me so I can change that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review.


	6. A Padawan's First Outing

**Legacy of an Onasi**

A Padawan's First Outing

Cardek leaned against a speeder in the hangar of the Jedi Temple, adorning a white cloak over his body as he lightly tapped his foot against the floor, waiting for his new Master to arrive with a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was finally a Padawan, and in just a few moments, Master Kota would return and take him on his first mission as a Padawan. The young Jedi had never been more excited in his life, and he could baerly keep it all in.

"Just think..." Cardek whispered to himself. "In a few years, I'll be a Jedi Knight. And this mission is my first step towards that. This is going to be amazing."

"Well, it seems like you're very anxious." Cardek turned his head to see Master Sinube walking torwards him. "Considering, though, how much you wanted to be a Padawan, I can't say I'm surprised."

"This is my first mission under Master Kota's tutelage..." Cardek informed him. "My first as a Padawan. Of course, I'm excited! This has been one of the things I've been working for my most of my young life! My first real chance to show I can be a Jedi!"

"Your enthusiasm is encouraging, Cardek, but calm down." Sinube stated wisely. "You must reign in your emotions, and not let your excitement overtake your focus on this mission. Don't be in a such a rush. Slow down, take in what's around you. If you don't, you won't succeed."

Cardek looked at his old friend for a few moments before nodding in understanding. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, slowly cooling down from his earlier excitement.

"You're right, Master." Cardek replied understandingly. "I'm so excited for this, but I can't let that affect how I do on this mission. If I don't, I might screw it up. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"That is good to know, Cardek." Sinube smiled. "Be sure to remember that through your mission. Which reminds me, what is your mission exactly?"

"Oh, we're going down to the undercity levels of Coruscant." Cardek informed him. "Should be no problem for me. You taught me all I know about the crime world down there."

"Of course, but I didn't teach you everything I know." Sinube reminded him with a smile. "What will you be doing when you get there?"

"Not sure." Cardek shrugged. "Master Kota didn't tell me that much. I figure he'll tell me once we're on way."

"Where is Master Kota by the way?" Sinube asked, looking around.

"He said he had to confirm a few details concering the mission." Cardek answered, placing his hands behind his head. "I sure hope this mission is exciting though. I really hate for it to be too easy, I want a challenge."

"Careful boy, you just might get what you wish for." The two turned to the left to see Kota walking towards them, a white cloak adorning him as well. "Don't go looking for trouble unless you have to, you'll regret it. We are not adventurers out for fun, we are keepers of the peace."

"I understand, master." Cardek nodded respectfully.

"Good." Kota replied satisified. "Well, Sinube, it is nice to see you, but I am afraid it is time for us to leave.

"I understand." Sinube nodded before turning back to Cardek. "Good luck, Cardek. May the Force be with you."

Cardek bowed gratefully towards Sinube before jumping into the passenger's seat of the speeder. Kota bowed towards Sinube as well, who in turn did the same, before entering the driver's seat and turned on the speeder. It slowly lifted off the ground, hovering there for a second before taking off into great expanse of skyscrapers. As the Jedi Master piloted the speeder through the traffic Coruscant was known to constantly have everywhere, he glanced at Cardek beside him. The young Padawan was looking out into the great technological city, an expression akin to appreciation on him, but Kota managed to catch a glimpse of his hands - they were slightly fidgeting in his lap.

"Nervous, boy?" Kota queried.

Cardek stiffened for a moment before slowly relaxing. "Yeah, I guess I am." he admitted, never taking his eyes off the city. "Don't get me wrong, I am excited...but I get the feeling that I might not be able to do this. What if I screw up this mission in some way? What if I'm not cut out for being a Padawan? What if I..."

"Calm down, boy!" Kota snapped; Cardek immediately stopped his rambling, looking at him. "Look, this may be your first time involved in a mission like this, but there is no room for doubt! You either believe in yourself or you don't, and the moment you allow doubt to enter you is the moment you lose! And as Jedi, there is no room for doubt! I wouldn't have you become my apprentice if I didn't believe you could succeed! You will do fine on this mission, Cardek, so start believing you can!"

Cardek only stared at his new master, his face potraying a look of shock at what was just said. Slowly, his face slowly formed a small smile, nodding gratefully.

"Thank you, Master." Cardek stated appreciatively. "I shouldn't have doubted myself like that. You're off to a good start as my master, you know that?"

Kota only nodded in response. "Now that that's settled, it's time to brief you on this mission." The Jedi Master began to pilot the speeder downwards. "We're heading to the Coruscant undercity as you already know, and our target is residing down there."

"And who would that be, Master?" Cardek asked curiously.

"They call him Fist." Kota informed him.

"Wow, now that's some originality if I've ever seen it." Cardek sarcastically replied. "So what makes him so important?"

"Fist is an infamous crime lord in the underworld." Kota explained. "He's wanted for his dealings in illegal drugs over the past couple of months. He has smuggled many varieties of illegal mind-altering spice all across Coruscant. His dealings have broken several Republic laws, and he has killed a great many people along the way. Fist has quickly gained a reputation as one of the most feared men in the Coruscant crime world."

"Hmmm, sounds like a very dangerous man..." Cardek deducted thoughtfully. "Though there has to be more to it, since this isn't new to the underworld."

"You are correct, my Padawan." Kota confirmed for him. "There have been many rumors going around that Fist is on the verge of launching an assault on this sector of the undercity, planning to take control of even more territory than he has in the process. If he does this, it will be mass chaos, innocents will be slaughtered, and gang warfare will take place in the streets."

"Damn it..." Cardek cursed frustratingly. "I know that the undercity isn't the safest place on Corsucant, but this is really going too far."

"That's why we need to stop him." Kota added seriously. "He does not care about the implications of what he is going to do, nor the impossibility of it. All he cares about are his own ambitions and selfish desires. It falls to the Jedi to stop him. We have learned that he stays at his base of operations in a bar called Chora's Den. He is likely to have his own several hired guns in the bar, as well as his own personal guards on him, so getting to him will not be easy."

"Not to mention the possible civilians in the bar that might be killed if a firefight happens." Cardek pointed out with a frown. "I seriously don't want to have unnecessary bloodshed."

"Which is why we will infiltrate the bar first before thinking about a fight." Kota informed without a glance as they entered the undercity. "We have to locate where Fist will be hiding in the facility, as it's obviously a front for his illegal drug business. Then we will infiltrate where he is hiding, and subdue him and his forces. That way, no innocents will be around when a fight breaks out."

"And how do we intend to do that?" Cardek raised his eyebrow.

"To avoid suspicion, we will need to enter without attracting the attention of the guards." Kota stated as he landed the speeder. "As long as we cover our faces, and hide any evidence that we are Jedi, we should be fine. After that, we will split up, and look around. Report any information you find to me. Once we locate Fist, we will take him down. Fist has gotten way too cocky for his own good, which has allowed himself to be located. We only have one chance to bring him in, if we don't, we won't find him again until he initiates his attack on this sector of the undercity."

"I understand, Master." Cardek nodded; he then smirked as he jumped out of the speeder. "Though, if this goes wrong, we'll have to improvise, won't we?"

"Yeah, and though I am not oppose to improvising, I would prefer if this went according to plan." Kota admitted stoically; he jumped out of the speeder as well and began walking down the street, Cardek in tow "Still, once we find Fist, a fight is imminent."

"You know for keepers of the peace, we engage in a lot of violence." Cardek joked with a chuckle.

"All part of our duty, my young Padawan." Kota replied stoically.

The two walked on in silence after that, and a few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Cardek raised his eyebrow curiously while Kota maintained his serious expression. Hanging above the entrance was a neon hologram of a Gamorrean happily drinking with the words "Chora's Den" highlighted next to it, bright colors adorning all it.

"Chora's Den, eh?" Cardek crossed his arms nonchalantly. "I've seen better."

"Let's not waste time, boy." Kota affirmed seriously.

Cardek nodded and the two pulled their hoods over their heads, obscuring their faces from view, entering the bar with a calm demeanor. Now standing inside, the two quickly looked over their new surroundings. The bar was was very large, easily twice the size of a normal bar. It was all covered in a bluish hue, and in the middle of the bar was a large circular counter, where bartenders served patrons their drinks. On the sides were rows of tables where patrons and drunkards conversed and partied. Guards were stationed against the walls, clutching their blasters as they watched over the proceedings. Cardek slightly repulsed as he smelt the stench that hung over the bar.

"I thought this place would be your usual underworld bar." Cardek remarked disgusted. "I see now I gave it too much credit."

"Split up, boy." Kota ordered, handing the boy a comm link. "Report any info you find to me. We can't let Fist get away."

Cardek nodded, and the two went off in opposite directions in the bar. The young Onasi curiously looked left and right, hoping to find somethign useful. A few guards watched the boy as he passed by them, but Cardek paid them no mind as he scanned the area. As the sounds of patrons and bar music blared across the room, Cardek sighed in obvious frustration.

"Should've known Fist wouldn't be out here for us to see." he muttered to himself. "Just where the hell is he?"

He continued to look around the room, noticing Kota conversing with one of the bartenders. Eventually his eyes fell upon an entrance way at the end of the bar. He couldn't see much through it, but he noticed that they were definitely more guards stationed around it.

_"That could be where Fist is hiding, with all the large number of guards around it." _Cardek theorized._ "But there could also be the chance that it's store cache, and they need to be protected. I can't just go on assumptions without knowing what's in there. I have to know what I'm dealing with. Argh, I can concentrate with all this noise going around. What was it Master Sinube once told me about this?" _The young Onasi closed his eyes in rememberance as his old friend's word flowed through him.

_"Remember, Cardek. When it comes to the Underworld, there is information all around you. All you have to do is slow down and listen."_

___"Slow down and listen, huh?"_ Cardek thought intrigued.

Stopping right where he was, Cardek closed his eyes and focused completely on his surroundings. Slowly, he began to tune out all the blaring music and noise that filled the bar, and through the Force began focusing on the voices of the people, the conversations that were taking place around him. For a few moments, all he could hear were talks of swindling credits, some meaningless drunk talk, and how much they scored last night. Slightly disgusted, Cardek persisted when he heard something.

_"...better not be saying that when Fist is around!"_

Cardek eyes shot completely open at this, and with as much casualness as he could muster, walked over to where he heard it from. He caught sight of two Twi'leks sitting across from one another at a table. The young Onasi swiftly sat in a table not far from it, pretending to mind his own business as he listened in on their conversation.

"You mean Fist is actually here?" one of them asked incredulously.

"Yeah, haven't you heard?" the other replied surprised. "Everyone knows that this is his place. I've heard that he's hiding in the back storage room, where he does his drug deals."

"Whatever, I'm not scared of him. I could go in there right now and take him on."

"Oh, but could you take on the top-of-the-line assasination droids he has with him? Or how about the exceptional bounty hunters he's paid off? Or maybe the number of the guards that will surely be on you in seconds? Or how good a shot he's known for?"

"Uh, well, when you put it like that..."

"Fist may be a cocky bastard, but he's not a man to be trifled with. He has prepared himself far more than anyone thinks. Why the hell do you think no one tries to come in here and take him down themselves? Trust me, stay out of Fist's way, and you'll live longer."

"How the hell do you know all of this anyway?"

"You'd be surprised at what you hear when you just take the time to listen."

Cardek nodded in silent agreement at that statement before subtly pulling out his comm link. Bending his head down to obscure the view of the guards, he actiavted the comm link and began speaking into it.

"Master?" Cardek spoke quietly.

_"Cardek, I think I may have located where Fist is hiding in the bar." _Kota informed from the other line.

"I know as well, master." Cardek confirmed. "To affirm what you may already know, Fist is likely hiding in the back storage room, where he's likely planning his assault on this sector. But I've also found out that he's armed himself to the teeth. Assassination droids, bounty hunters, great numbers, even Fist himself is no slouch."

_"We should've expected he take no chances." _Kota replied knowingly. _"He may have deeply prepared himself for anything, but it should be no problem. I will go deal with Fist while you wait out by the bar entrance."_

"With all due respect, master, I feel I would be better served at your side." Cardek answered adamantly.

_"Cardek, I understand, but I need you here in case Fist escapes my grasp in all the fighting." _Kota explained calmly. _"We can't let Fist escape, and we need to cover all our bases. These crime lords are slippery ones."_

"...I understand, master." Cardek complied reluctantly.

_"Good, now if you excuse me, I have a crime lord to take down."_

Cardek turned off the comm link and rose up out of his seat, disappointed that he was being forced to stay on the sidelines. He walked past the scores of people and back towards the entrance, and leaned against the side of the wall near it as he waited. He eyes glanced back towards the bar, and he saw his master walking up to the guard in front of the hallway he noticed. They exchanged a few words, and then Kota waved a hand in front of the guard, who imemdiately stepped to the side and allowed Kota to pass.

_"Jedi mind trick." _Cardek thought amusedly._ "Works every time...on the weak-minded of course. Now to wait for the sparks to fly."_

Cardek crossed his arms and leaned further against the wall, ignoring some of the glances that some people gave him. A few moments passed, and suddenly blaster fire was heard from the back, and in response, everything suddenly when into a panic. Many thought it was to get out dodge and ran out of the bar, while some stayed and pulled out their blasters. All the guards ran into the back storage room, and the ones whose stayed followed shortly after, wanting to deal with the problem, and then even more blaster fire was heard. As Cardek sidestepped the many people who were running out of the bar, he suddeny saw someone come out of the hallway.

It was human male in mid 30s with black hair in a buzz cut, light blue eyes, and a pair of scars over the right of his lip. He wore black armor with red highlights all over his body, a heavy chestplate and military boots adorning his suit, and a pair of blasters in his hand. The man looked out of breath, looking left and right as if in a fright before running towards the door as the last of the people ran, but as he reached the entrance, Cardek suddenly stepped in front of him and pulled out his lightsaber, the blue beam erupting from the hilt.

"You're a Jedi too?" the man exclaimed panickedly.

"Fist, I presume?" Cardek asked rhetorically; the blaster fire in the back storage room continued. "Sorry to say this, but your scheduled for a date with prison."

"Screw you, Jedi!" Fist shouted defiantly.

The crime lord opened fire on the young Padawan, who swiflty deflected the incoming blaster fire with his lightsaber. Fist backed up as he continued his barrage of blaster fire on Cardek, and when he reached the counter, he jumped over to the other side, using the counter as cover, unrelenting in his assault. Cardek, however, stood firm as he continualy swiped moved his lightsaber in quick motions, deflecting the blaster bolts back at their owner, striking the counter which Fist hid behind.

Suddenly, Fist pulled out a thermal detonator from a pouch on his waist and threw it at Cardek. The Padawan's eyes wideneded as he saw the detonoator land at his feet. Reacting quickly, Cardek jumped to the side just as it exploded, rolling across the ground. Seeing his chance, the crime lord jumped over the counter and ran for the door and his chance for escape. Rolling back to his feet, Cardek saw Fist's attempt at running away, and thrust his hand forward, the Force pushing Fist across the room and into a table, knocking it over as he crashed on the ground.

Cardek stood upright and immediately rushed towards where Fist crashed, but the crime lord suddenly shot up and began firing off his blasters at rapid speed. The young Onasi deflected the bolts as fast ass he could for several moments until one got by him and struck him in the left arm. Cardek shouted in pain as he held his arm instinctively, and Fist laughed joyously.

"Ha, got you now, Jedi!" Fist boasted triumphantly. "Die!"

The crime lord fired off one more shot at Cardek, but much to his surprise, the Padawan brought up his lightsaber with one hand, deflecting the blaster bolt back at Fist. It struck the blaster right out of his hand, causing Fist to jolt in surprise, but he immediately recovered and went to fire his remaining blaster. However, that was not to be as Cardek, ignoring the pain in his arm, used his one arm to swing the lightsaber right across the blaster's barrel. In on swift motion, it was slicied claean off, leaving Fist defenseless.

The crime lord was left in shock at this happening, but it quickly turned to anger as he roared in defiance. He threw a punch at the young boy, Cardek easily dodged it. Fist threw another punch, but this time Cardek sidestepped it, letting Fist nearly fall over from the force of his momentum. He managed to stay on balance and turned around, launching a wild haymaker. Cardek ducked under it, and then kneed the crime lord in the gut, causing him to gasp in pain. The young Onasi then jumped in the air and gave a sharp roundhouse kick to the jaw. Fist snapped back into the wall, and as he reocvered, he saw Cardek looking back at him, a defiant look on his face. Rage seeped through the crime lord at this sight.

"I'm not going to be defeated by a stupid kid!" Fist roared angrily. "I won't allow it!"

Fist launched himself at Cardek in a fit of rage, but Cardek once again sidestepped him allowing Fist to land beside him. As Fist turned around for another attack, Cardek thrust his hand forward, Force-pushing the crime lord as hard as he could up against the wall. Fist slid down the wall to the floor groaning in pain, and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the blue lightsaber of Cardek pointing right between his eyes, and the smirk of the young Onasi.

"Sorry, but it looks you just got handled by this 'kid.'" Cardek remarked cheekily. "But don't be too ashamed; I am a Jedi after all."

Fist snarled under his breath, but did nothing with the lightsaber pointed at him. At that moment, Kota burst from the hallway in the back, a bit scuffled but otherwise unharmed, his green lightsaber in his hand. He spotted Cardek quickly, and seeing the scene before him, calmly walked over to them.

"Oh hey, master." Cardek acknowledged with a nod. "Looks like you've finished up with those in the back."

As Kota stood beside Cardek, he quickly noticed the wound on his arm. "What happened to your arm?" he questioned.

"Blaster bolt got by me, struck me in the arm." Cardek explained, ignoring the burning feeling in his arm. "Nothing a little treatment won't fix."

"Looks like you took care of Fist pretty well." Kota pointed out, glancing at the crime lord before back to Cardek, a small smile on his face. "Good job, boy. I did well in trusting you."

"Thank you, master." Cardek nodded appreciatively, a small smile also gracing his lips.

* * *

Kota and Cardek walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, a cuffed Fist in tow. The crime lord thrashed about angrily, but Kota kept a firm grip on him, not even a bit bothered.

"You both will pay for this, especially you, kid!" Fist proclaimed defiantly. "I swear you will both die for this!"

"That's what they all say." Kota replied boredly; he turned to Cardek. "You did well, Cardek. Now you run along and get that arm treated. I'll deal with our little friend and meet with you later."

"Understood, master." Cardek bowed in agreement.

Kota nodded and walked off with Fist, who was still thrashing about in vain, still screaming obscenities at the two of them. Cardek turned and walked the other way, a big grin plastered on his face. He felt a bit of pride at what he had accomplished. He had helped bring in a dangerous crime lord to justice, and while it may have seemed small compare to what other Jedi have done, he knew that this was a big first step for him. It seemed everything was going right for him...

"Cardek!"

Cardek snapped his head at the sound of his name being called and turned around to see Ahsoka running right towards him. Surprised, Cardek gave her his full attention as she ran right up to him.

"Cardek, I'm glad I finally found you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I have something I..." Ahsoka trailed off once she saw the wound on his arm, her eyes widening. "Cardek, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh yeah, that..." Cardek rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Caught a blaster bolt to my arm. It's no big deal."

"Do you need any help with that?" Ahsoka asked worriedly, grabbing his amr and inspecting it.

Cardek blushed at the close contact and gently pulled his arm from her, turning his head away so she couldn't see that very blush, trying to contain his emotions.

"It's fine, Ahsoka." Cardek assured her. "Just a little treatment and it'll be as good as new... but thanks for caring." He smiled at her. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right!" Ahsoka remembered. "We just got word from Cato Neimodia that Nahdar Vebb was just killed!"

Cardek's eyes widened to the fullest at this revelation. Nahdar Vebb was a Calamarian Jedi under the tutelage of Kit Fitso that had just recently been made a Jedi Knight. Cardek never actually knew him, though he did meet the young Calamarian once or twice when he was a Padawan. From what he knew, Nahdar was a very skilled and promising Jedi. So the news of his death sent a whirlwind of questions at Cardek.

"Nahdar was killed?" Cardek muttered in disbelief. "That can't be...What was he doing on Cato Neimodia in the first place?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka shook her head with a frown. "He was probably undercover or something of the like. The Council didn't know much either as Nahdar acted without their approval."

"Was Nute Gunray involved in his death?" Cardek questioned. "Considering what he did to Naboo, I wouldn't put it past him to have Nahdar killed."

"No, there was no evidence that Nute Gunray was involved in Nahdar's murder." Ahsoka replied with a hand on her hip. "But the killer was caught and is now being held by the authorities on Neimodia. He is going to be brought to Coruscant in a few days to stand trial."

"...What this guy's name?" Cardek asked curiously.

"They said his name was Randoc Isano." Ahsoka answered with a shrug. "He was a hired assassin, though who he worked is unknown. He killed Nahdar with a knife right to the heart. Whoever he is, he knew what he was doing. I'm glad that this guy is going to be brought to justice."

Cardek remained silent as he processed all this information through his head. There was something about all of this that threw him off. Something that didn't feel right with him. It started to eat away at him, and soon enough Ahsoka began to worry over his extended silence.

"Cardek, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Something's...off." Cardek replied unsuredly. "I'm getting this strange feeling...that there's more to this than what we're seeing, but...it's just out my reach."

"Well...Yoda always says that there always more than what meets the eye." Ahsoka crossed her arms across her chest in thought. "Unfortunately, there's nothing more we can do right now."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cardek stated with unease.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, Legacy of an Onasi has finally been updated! Once again for the long wait, but inspiration was hard to come by. I must say though, this has to be the best chapter so far in my opinion. I think I've outdid myself here. And for those asking why Nahdar was killed so soon in the timeline, me and newfoudnspartan agreed on this happening. This story will be a slight AU, though everything will still follow the timeline. You will understand what I'm getting at as the story goes on. So is there something more to the murder of Nahdar Vebb? You'll just have to keep reading to find out._

_Also, I made a reference to one of my favorite video game series ever in this chapter. If you can figure out what it is, then you get a cookie!...And just maybe a prize. Read and review._


	7. Of Frustrations and Crazy People

**Legacy of an Onasi**

Of Frustrations and Crazy People

_"It's finally come to this, huh?" _Cardek thought sadly.

After one year as Kota's Padawan, a year full of challenging missions and intense training, the young Onasi now found himself inside the Senate building. Overlooking the entire Senate from a balcony as they debated, he watched as Representative Jar Jar Binks proposed a temporary bill to bestow emergency powers upon the Supreme Chancellor in light of recent events. After being met with a chorus of applause, the old man stood up from his place in the center of the room. Cardek watched him warily as he announced the creation of a Republic army to combat the Separatists, which could only lead to one thing...

"War has finally come." Kota voiced Cardek's thoughts. "Something that was inevitable, I'm afraid."

Cardek glanced to his Master, who stood beside him, with half-lidded eyes as a response. The Onasi had changed much in his one year as a Padawan, having grown a few inches in a height. He now wore orange-colored Jedi Padawan robes with short sleeves that ended just above his elbows, and light brown pants. Brown fingerless gloves adorned his hands, along with dark brown boots over his feet, and a brown belt tied around his waist, lightsaber clipped to it. His hair had remained relatively the same, as was the case with all Padawans, but he now sported two bangs of hair over his right eye. He looked at Kota for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know, Master," Cardek replied reluctantly, turning back to the Senate meeting. "But it doesn't make it any better."

"There was nothing that could be done to change this outcome, my boy." Kota explained stoically, his hair now tied up in a knot behind his head. "With tensions as high as they were, along with all the signs and recent incidents, diplomacy was no longer an option."

"The death of Nahdar Vebb really didn't help the matters, either." Cardek added with a frown.

"Are you still hung up on that, Cardek?" Kota asked disapprovingly. "It's been over a year since it happened. Let it go."

"I can't." Cardek admitted quietly. "There's just something about that whole incident that... didn't seem right to me. I only wished we could've interrogated that damn assassin, but he had to go and die..."

"Yes, he was killed in a mysterious explosion, likely an assassination to keep him quiet." Kota recalled carefully. "It left us without a source to interrogate, and nothing left to go on. It is suspicious, I do agree, but we have no other evidence on the whole situation, so we are unable to do anything. I feel the answers will come in due time, boy, so let it go."

Cardek scrunched his face up in thought as his frown grew deeper. Kota watched the boy carefully, and eventually, the Jedi Master gestured for Cardek to follow him as he walked down the halls, hand behind his back, and the Padawan did so, trailing just behind him.

"We cannot dwell on the past, however." Kota stated wisely. "For now, we have a more pressing matter; the mission to Geonosis."

"I see." Cardek nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing we're going off to save Master Kenobi from certain death. When do we leave?"

"_I _will likely be heading off to Geonosis to save Kenobi with many other Jedi Knights and Masters as soon as possible." Kota answered strictly. "_You_ will stay here and await my return."

"What?" Cardek exclaimed incredulously as he jumped in front of Kota in defiance. "You can't be serious! You can't just expect me to sit here while you go off and fight a war! I have to go help you!"

"Cardek, I am not asking you," Kota stated warningly. "I am ordering you to stay behind!"

"But why?" Cardek asked defiantly. "Why must I stay behind? I can handle myself, you know that, and you need all the help you can get to free Kenobi! I know this won't be an easy battle, which is why I have to come-"

"You don't understand!" Kota exclaimed powerfully, interrupting his apprentice, who was taken back. "This isn't like the missions you've been on before; this is war! And I grew up around war! Geonosis is a poodoo world, with a droid foundry right there on its doorstep! This will be a deadly battle, even for Jedi Masters! This is beyond your ability, Cardek, and you will not stand a chance in the warzone that Geonosis will surely become! I cannot risk that. It's not because I do not think you are capable, but because the coming battle is beyond what you can handle. Do you understand?"

"...I... I understand, Master." Cardek answered with angry reluctance.

"Good." Kota nodded approvingly, placing a hand on Cardek's shoulder. "Listen, I know this must be tough for you, but this is how it must be."

Kota turned around and walked away, his apprentice following after him. The young Padawan didn't say a word as he walked, his head facing the ground, his face contorted with a dark expression.

_"Why doesn't he have any faith in me?"_ Cardek thought bitterly.

* * *

Cardek pulled himself along the hallways of the Jedi Temple with a little more force than necessary. Master Kota had left for Geonosis with over two hundred other Jedi, leaving him behind with the Initiates and a handful of Padawans of Knights at the Temple. The young Onasi felt that such a thing shouldn't have been done with him, and anger and bitterness coursed through him at this.

"Why in the hell is Master Kota treating my like a little kid?" Cardek said to himself angrily. "Was this whole year of training so I could be put aside when things get tough? This may be war, but I'm prepared to fight! Why can't he trust me?"

"You seem to have made a habit of talking to yourself, Cardek." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

The young Onasi yelped as he jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice behind him. Cardek swiftly turned around and to see Master Sinube, who chuckled in absolute mirth.

"Master Sinube!" Cardek exclaimed, surprised. "Don't sneak up on me like that! It's not funny!"

"You need to pay better attention to your surroundings, Cardek." Sinube scolded light-heartedly. "Otherwise, your enemies will sneak up on you as easily as I did. Now tell me, what's troubling you?"

"Nothing's troubling me." Cardek lied; he did not want his friend to be worried about him. "I'm just taking a walk around the temple, enjoying some time to myself. Why would you think something's wrong?"

A moment passed before the Cosian answered. "Cardek, your thoughts betray you." Sinube shook his head. "I can sense the emotions within you; anger, bitterness, frustration. You never were able to control your emotions as well as others. So tell me, what's troubling you?"

Despite what Sinube revealed, Cardek stood his ground and stared down his old Master, but the Cosian did not back down and returned the gaze with one just as hard. The two stared down each other for a few moments before Cardek finally relented, dropping his shoulders with a sigh.

"It's about what's happening on Geonosis." Cardek answered solemnly.

"Ah yes, if I was told correctly, about two hundred Jedi, including Master Windu, have left for Geonosis to rescue Master Kenobi." Sinube recalled with a frown. "It's a shame that it's war, but no sense dwelling it. But why would that bother you?"

"It's because of Master Kota forcing me to stay behind!" Cardek announced angrily. "He doesn't think I can handle Geonosis! Can you believe him? I know that it's war, but I'm ready for this! They need all the help they can get, yet he unnecessarily tries to keep me 'safe'! Unreal, right Master Sinube?"

"Cardek, I'm afraid I have to agree with Kota on this." Sinube replied.

"...What?" Cardek blinked a few times; his face turned into one of anger. "You can't be serious!"

"Cardek, understand, Geonosis is one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy." Sinube tried to explain. "Add the fact that there's an entire droid army waiting there, and even the greatest Jedi Masters will be challenged. It would be too much for you to handle. Please Cardek..."

"No, I can handle it!" Cardek proclaimed stubbornly. "I've improved so much over this past year! Being Kota's apprentice isn't the easiest job in the galaxy, let me tell you, but I have managed to excel at it! I know I'm skilled enough to survive Geonosis!" He turned his back to Sinube. "Yet both of you can't seem to see that!"

"Cardek, you are overestimating your abilities." Sinube stated sternly.

"No, I'm not!" Cardek replied lowly. "I thought if anyone would have backed me on this, it would've been you."

"Cardek..." Sinube spoke softly.

"But I guess it doesn't matter now, right?" Cardek chuckled emptily. "You know what, I'll see you later, master."

Cardek walked off without another word said, and though he didn't convey it, he was grateful that Sinube did not follow him. He was no longer in the mood to talk with anyone; he wanted to be alone. The young Onasi walked the halls of the Temple for a while, frustration over the whole situation on his mind the whole time. Eventually, he found himself standing in front of the entrance of the Sparring Chamber. Cardek found himself looking at it for a few moments before turning to leave, but as he was about to walk away, he heard the sound of lightsabers clashing from inside. He stopped where he was and turned back around, moving to investigate the sounds coming from inside the chamber.

Unable to resist his own curiosity, the young Onasi entered the Sparring Chamber to be greeted by the sight of Ahsoka Tano. The Togruta was sparring with another Jedi, wielding her green lightsaber in a reverse-grip with ease. For a moment, Cardek could not help but be entranced by her as she moved with grace and beauty, but he just as quickly shook himself out of it. After momentarily berating himself, he took a good look at who she was sparring with.

He was a tall, lightly tanned human with bright blue eyes and blond, wavy hair that reached down to his cheek, and looked to be around the same age as Cardek. He wore white, short-sleeved Jedi robes along with white pants and black boots, a black tabbard and utility belt going with them. He had a relatively muscular build about him, but it was not overly so, and there was a long scar that reached from his right temple to his chin. The last notable feature about him was the braid that hung across his shoulder, signifying his status as a Padawan learner. Cardek noticed his lack of the traditional sweeping robe.

He wielded dual lightsabers, both emitting a blue beam from the hilts, holding them in the same reverse-grip that Ahsoka used, although he frequently switched between the reverse and standard grips to accomodate his strikes. Cardek watched with interest as the boy's dual blue sabers clashed with Ahsoka's green saber, both refusing to give to the other. They both fought with a fluid grace that made it seem almost like a dance. Cardek was staggered by how much Ahsoka's saber-work had improved since he'd last seen her. This went on for several more moments until Ahsoka saw the young Onasi out of the corner of her eye. She jumped away from her opponent, and when she landed, she turned to Cardek with a big smile.

"Cardek!" she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk around the Temple when I stumbled across this little scuffle." Cardek grinned playfully. "You just can't stay away from a fight though, can you?"

"Hey, I haven't seen you in months!" Ahsoka smirked. "Since you're not around anymore, I have to find _some_ way to occupy my time."

"Hey, not my fault Kota has me training so much I can't be with you!" Cardek chuckled jokingly. "But seriously, it's good to see you again, Ahsoka."

"Hey Ahsoka, who is this derp?" her opponent asked with a raised eyebrow; he then thumbed at Cardek with a laugh. "You'd think I would recognize someone with a face like his."

Cardek narrowed his eyes as Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a quiet giggle at the former's reaction. "This is Cardek Onasi." she replied pointedly. "My best friend, I might add."

"Oy, my bad, thought you were just some dolt trying to look cool." the boy smirked.

"Um... Ahsoka, who is this guy?" Cardek asked, a bit put-off by the boy's odd attitude.

"Oh yeah, Cardek, this is Ben Thryss." Ahsoka introduced.

"The great and powerful," Ben interjected with an extravagant bow.

Ahsoka punched him in the shoulder and continued. "He's a Padawan, just like you. I met him a few months ago while you were off on one of your missions. He's a bit... Well, out there, but he's certainly a loyal friend if I've ever seen one."

"I was kind of bored, so I found Ahsoka and challenged her to a spar." Ben stated nonchalantly. "Of course, she accepted without hesitation. She put up a good fight, as always, but in the end, I won."

"What do you mean you won?" Ahsoka questioned loudly, placing a hand on her hip. "We never finished our fight!"

"I invoke the Ben Rule!" he proclaimed triumphantly. "I win!"

Ahsoka shook her head in exasperation before turning back to Cardek, who was eyeing Ben as if though he was crazy.

"Pay no mind to him, Ben has always been kind of crazy." Ahsoka explained, but continued when Ben nudged her. "Okay, totally nuts, but let's not get off-track here. So any reasons you're here? I would think that you would be with Kota right now."

Cardek frowned deeply at his Master's name. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Cardek, are you and Master Kota fighting," Ahsoka asked worriedly, "...again?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Cardek assured her, "It's my problem, and mine alone. No need for you to get worked up over it."

"You try to do things on your own way too much," Ahsoka sighed. "But it's obvious you're not going to talk about it. You can be stubborn with these sort of things. Force knows how many times I've tried to get you to talk about something and have you not budge an inch."

Cardek did not grace her with a response - he had no intention of talking about this whatsoever. Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head at her friend's stubbornness, though she wasn't one to talk. The third occupant of the room, Ben, could feel the tension that now hung in the air, and knew he had to do something about it. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he put on a big grin.

"Hey, Cardek, how about a little training with yours truly?" Ben suddenly offered, crossing his arms and cupping his chin.

"What?" Cardek and Ahsoka asked simultaneously.

"It's obvious you're troubled by something, so maybe a fight will get your mind off of it." Ben explained. "All this tension isn't good for anyone here. Messes with your head, and by extension, your connection with the Force. Plus," he added with a wave at the Togruta girl beside Cardek. "I've fought Ahsoka way too many times. I need a new challenge. What do you say?"

"Well... I don't have anything better to do." Cardek shrugged. "So yeah, why not?"

"Well if you want to go and fight Ben, be my guest." Ahsoka stated. "Be careful, though, Ben is extremely skilled with a lightsaber. I think he's even better than Mazer."

"Damn skippy I am!" the enthusiastic Jedi cried, spinning his unlit lightsaber in his palms.

"Hey, what do you think I've been doing this past year?" Cardek smirked confidently, ignoring Ben, "I'm much stronger than I was before. I can handle this."

"Confident as always." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked knowingly, "Just don't underestimate him." She turned towards Ben. "Hey Ben, how about a wager?"

The eager Thryss raised an eyebrow. "A wager, you say?"

"Yeah, fifty credits that you can't beat Cardek in less than ten minutes." Ahsoka offered. "In fact, fifty credits that you can't beat Cardek period_."_

"Double or nothing?" Ben grinned.

"You're on." Ahsoka smirked confidently.

"I cannot believe you're actually betting on whether I can beat him or not." Cardek shook his head with a sigh.

"Hey, this is just for fun." Ahsoka smiled warmly. "And I wouldn't bet on you if I didn't believe you could beat him." Cardek slightly blushed, but he managed to hide it from the Togruta. "Good luck."

The Togruta walked off towards the end of the room, leaning herself against the wall as she awaited the impending battle. Cardek positioned himself opposite of Ben, and in one swift motion, unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it, lighting the semi-dark room with its ocean blue color. Ben just continued to smirk and got into a fighting stance with his dual sabers which Cardek recognized as Ataru. Cardek transitioned into the stance of Form V, Djem So, focusing himself for the upcoming fight.

Cardek charged at Ben, his saber a blur of blue light as he slashed downward. Much to his surprise, however, Ben dropped and swept his right leg. Cardek jumped to avoid and slashed midair to block the now ignited sapphire blades as they crossed to attack. Cardek again leapt to the offense, swinging and stabbing in wide arcs. Ben blocked each strike with ease. In fact, he looked almost like he was enjoying getting attacked. Their sabers locked together and Cardek sent his opponent into the opposite wall with an outstretched palm, Ahsoka clapping from his left.

"Kick his butt, Cardek!" she cheered. The young Onasi beamed with pride as Ben got to his feet.

"Oh, sure! Take his side!" Ben reignited his sabers and leapt across the room, flipping in midair to land behind Cardek.

He struck out rapidly, and Cardek struggled to block the rapid onslaught and turn around at the same time. When he managed to fully face Ben, the young Onasi was greeted with a kick to the face. Staggered back, Cardek barely manged to raise his saber to block one of Ben's own. He pushed it away and struck the second saber coming from the left. The Padawan was overwhelmed as he'd never fought an opponent with two sabers before, and the distorted light that they emitted was hard to keep track of. Cardek swung for the head, which Ben ducked, but then Cardek swept his saber for the legs. Ben leapt up to avoid it, but the moment he landed, his chin met Cardek's booted heel.

Ben managed to use the momentum to backflip onto his feet, and intersected his sabers to block a downward strike from Cardek. The young Onasi's efforts were rewarded with a kick to the gut, causing him to double over. Ben flipped himself over the bent Onasi, and once behind him, struck at Cardek. Cardek, however, spun around and met the incoming saber with his own, knocking it away before blocking the second one. Cardek was met with a flurry of rapid blows from Ben, finding it difficult to block them all. Ben suddenly pushed the young Onasi away and then jumped into the air and brought both of his sabers down on Cardek. The young Onasi raised his sapphire blade up in time to intercept the attack, forced down to one knee as he struggled to keep Ben at bay.

"Hey, you're pretty damn good." Ben laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in awhile!" A throat being cleared came from the left. "Not counting Ahsoka, of course."

"I gotta give you credit, you're propably the toughest opponent I've ever faced." Cardek grunted, slowly getting back to a standing position. "But you're not going to beat me! That's reality!"

"I reject your reality and substitute my own!" Ben exclaimed, renewing his pressure on Cardek's lightsaber.

Cardek narrowed his eyes, wondering if Ben really was crazy. Not ready to give, Cardek suddenly pushed Ben away from him. Thryss quickly recovered and spun around at Cardek with one of his sabers, but the Onasi caught the attack and pinned his weapon down. Ben improvised as he began swinging his free saber, but Cardek ducked each swing. The young Onasi then, in one swift motion, brought Ben's saber up to waist level and kicked it out of his hand.

"OW!" Ben cried, "That Kriffin' hurt!"

Now that he had only one lightsaber, Cardek went on the full offensive, unleashing a barrage of strikes on Ben. The Padawan was able to block the onslaught, but knew he had to get his second saber back. He held out one of his hands while the other continued to parry Cardek's blows, and soon enough his weapon came flying back into his hand, catching it in the reverse-grip. He then swung as hard as he could with it, connecting with Cardek's saber and sending the young Onasi back a bit.

Cardek held out his saber in a forward position as Ben began twirling his lightsabers at a fast pace in front of him, inching closer to his opponent with a smirk. Cardek, however, was not intimated in the slightest and thrust his saber forward. Ben caught it with his dual weapons, and spun around to strike at Cardek's back. Cardek twirled his saber behind him to block, and spun around with a diagonal slash at Ben. The Padawan met it with one of his own, twisting in a circle and coming back with a slash for the head. Cardek bent backwards, allowing the saber to pass over his head and Ben to pass him, but when he stood back up and turned around, Ben thrust his hand forward, sending Cardek back a few feet with the Force.

Cardek landed on his feet easily and held his lightsaber forward as Ben stood tall, his confident smirk never leaving him. The two stared each other down, neither willing to back down from the other. They began to walk down the room in tandem, never closing the distance between them. Ahsoka watched the two carefully, apprehensive from the suspense that now plagued the air.

"Heh, you sure are an intense one during a fight." Ben chuckled as he spun his sabers into a reverse-grip. "You haven't been letting up on me at all, despite this being practice."

"I guess it's a trait I picked up from my master." Cardek commented, twirling his lightsaber slowly. "He never was one to play around during a fight, no matter who the opponent was."

"Well hey, like master, like student, huh?" Ben joked; Cardek subtly narrowed his eyes. "You are definitely one of the most skilled opponents I've faced, but today's not your lucky day. Your Master may have taught you to never give up, but mine taught me to kick ass."

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Cardek replied confidently. "You just may be surprised."

The two stopped in their tracks and fully faced each other, their eyes never leaving one another. Cardek gripped his lightsaber tightly as Ben revved his foot up eagerly. The two darted for each other, their sabers clashing, lighting the room with brilliant flashes of white and blue. The young Onasi turned back towards Ben and swung his saber in wide arcs, but the eager Thryss deflected each strike with ease. The young Onasi was having difficulty with his constant changing of his grip style. Cardek swung wildly once more, but Ben dodged it and slashed with one of his own sabers in retaliation.

Cardek brought his saber back around to deflect the attack, but then Ben kicked him in the face. The Thryss boy looked to take advantage with rapid strikes, but Cardek used the momentum from the kick to spin around several times, his saber parrying the strikes. Cardek finally stopped himself and swung downward, but Ben sidestepped it and swung down on the saber. He struck it so hard that it went flying out of Cardek's hand, sending the weapon sailing up into the air. Cardek reached his hand out and caught his weapon just in time to deflect Ben's sapphire blades.

Ben spun forward towards Cardek, his sapphire sabers swinging out in wide arcs. The young Onasi stepped back in pace with Ben, blocking each strike with precision. Cardek quickly launched a counterattack, pushing Ben back with repeated strikes. Their sabers once again locked together, and the two Padawans stared at each other challengingly. The sounds of their sapphire blades scraping against one another echoed across the room as they struggled for dominance.

"Ben, sorry to say this, but you're about to lose a bet!" Cardek exclaimed with a grin.

"Dude, no need to get cocky!" Ben laughed. "It just might cost you!"

Ben backed off instantly and thrust at Cardek's legs, but the young Onasi swung down to parry it. Cardek followed up with a spin-around slash, knocking Ben's sabers away before swining downward. Ben rolled to the left, Cardek striking the ground as a result. The young Onasi brought back up his sapphire blade just in time to deflect a pair of blows from Ben. The two stood off one another before Cardek twirled his saber around in wide arcs at Ben. The eager Thryss dodged each arc before giving a hard roundhouse kick to Cardek's jaw. The young Onasi was lucky that hadn't broken his jaw.

Cardek used the momentum to flip over to his feet, his lightsaber clashing almost immediately with Ben's twinned weapons. The eager Thryss began flipping all around Cardek, swinging and twirlings his weapons in every conceivable way. Cardek gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep up with Ben and deflect the constant incoming saber strikes. Closing his eyes, Cardek trusted his senses for one moment and threw a fist to the right. Ben took the punch dead in the face, but he spun around and caught Cardek with a backhand. The young Onasi, however, would not be deterred and retaliated with a hard downward strike.

The blue lightsabers locked together between the two boys, one sweating from exertion, the other smirking maniacally. Cardek disengaged and span to strike at Ben's midsection but Ben parried and stabbed to Cardek's heart, yet that too was denied. The two glared at each other for what seemed like hours before Ben started twirling his sabers over and around Cardek's. The Onasi boy was confused - he'd never seen this move before. Then, with a heave from Ben, Cardek's saber flew from his hand and landed near Ahsoka.

"Oh, po-"

Cardek was cut off as a burning heat blazed its way across his throat and sent him into a fit of coughs. He fell to the floor, unable to control the spasming muscles. Ben stood over Cardek with his smirk, having just spun to slash him across his throat.

"Eh, you're good," Ben shrugged as he stowed his blades and extended his hand to Cardek, "But never underestimate a crazy man with laser swords."

Cardek was extremely upset at what just happened, but nonetheless took the offered hand and ascended to his feet. There was no doubt about it - he'd just gotten his butt handed to him.

"Ahsoka," Ben said as he turned to the Togruta and held out a hand. "I believe it was double or nothing."

"Damn it..." Ahsoka muttered. She walked over to Ben, pulling out a hundred credits from her pocket and handed it to Ben. "Here you go, Ben. You happy?"

"Sure am, Ahsoka!" Ben grinned crazily.

"You okay, Cardek?" Ahsoka asked the young Onasi worriedly. "Your throat is a little bit charred."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cardek replied hoarsely, rubbing his throat. "But damn that stung like kriff!"

"Heh, I guess you're lucky that I had my lightsabers set to burn or your head would be rolling across the floor as we speak." Ben chuckled.

"Not funny." Cardek glared angrily.

"Seriously though, I enjoyed our fight." Ben stated honestly. "It was one of the best I've ever been in. Sure did make up for not going off to Geonosis."

"...What?" Cardek asked, looking at Ben with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you know about Geonosis, and the situation over there?" Ben recalled. "Yeah, well my Master forced me to stay behind while she went off to have all the fun! She said that Genosis was something that was way out of my league, that it would be too much for me and I would just get myself killed if I went! This is coming from someone who made me run around the Temple ten times with a damn broken leg!" Ben sighed, his smile never leaving him. "But... she's the master, so she obviously knows more than me, and I guess she does care about me. I think." The three Jedi sat on the bleachers that rimmed one side of the room. "I was pissed about it, but I understand what she was saying. Do you, Cardek?" He recieved no response. "Cardek?"

The young Onasi stared down at the ground, processing the information he had just heard. Ben had just defeated him in combat. Ben had proven that he was more skilled, better than Cardek was. Yet he was denied heading to Geonosis by his Master for the exact same reason he was: they were not ready for what was sure to happen on Geonosis. A revelation washed over the young Onasi, a sense of humility overwhelming him.

_'__I can't believe it..." _Cardek thought shockingly. _"Master Kota and Master Sinube were right. I'm NOT ready. I let my skills and abilities go to my head, and I acted like such a total fool because of it. Damn, I was such an idiot. I guess I still do have a lot left to learn. After all, it's only been a year, right?'_

"Cardek?" Ahsoka's voice broke Cardek out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cardek replied, looking back up to them. "I was just thinking about something that wasn't worth getting worked up over. So..." He faced Ben with a curious, yet disbelieving look. "Did your master really make you run around the Temple ten times with a broken leg?"

"Hell yeah she did!" Ben exclaimed, grimacing at the memory as he threw his arms up. "Most painful three hours of my life! I still can't believe she made me do it to this day! I was only kriffing thirteen, too! You want to hear how it happened? Well, it all started when my bro Max and I blew up the commissary again..."

As Ben began his recollection of the story, Cardek observed his fellow Padawan curiously. In the thirty minutes that he come to know Ben, he had shown himself to be one of the most unorthodox Jedi he had ever met.

_"He's sarcastic, _way _out there__, weird, and I'm pretty damn sure he's really insane." _Cardek listed inwardly. _"But..." _A small smile appeared on his face. _"He's a pretty good guy, and I learned something thanks to him. I think me and him will get along just fine."_

* * *

_A/N: I would like to thank the user, Ben Thryss, for allowing me use of his OC named after his account, Ben Thryss, for this chapter. It was a real big help in making this chapter better than what it normally was. Also, if this feels like a filler chapter, then I'm sorry, but I tried my best to give this chapter a purpose. Hopefully, I accomplished that. I tried to get this chapter faster than normal, but right now, my partner, newfoundspartan, is currently out of contact for the moment, so it may be awhile before the next chapter is up. But don't worry, I'm going to make it up for my fans with a great chapter._


	8. The Dawn that Brings War

**Legacy of an Onasi**

The Dawn that Brings War

"I'm telling you!" Ben cried, throwing his arms up in the air. "He was ultraviolet!"

"Ben, you can't see ultraviolet." Ahsoka sighed. "How do you know?"

A moment passed and the eager Thryss seemed perplexed before finally responding with, "He was invisible."

Ahsoka shook her head in exasperation as Cardek laughed at Ben's antic, earning a few odd glances from those around him. The young Onasi had gotten to know Ben Thryss for the past galactic day, and in that time frame, Ben had proven to be one of the most unique individuals that Cardek had even know. He wasn't like most Jedi that he come to know - unorthodox he would say. His attitude towards many things certainly wasn't what Jedi should have, but Cardek guessed that's why he took to him - he certainly wasn't the model Jedi himself.

At the moment, the three young Jedi decided to take advantage of the lack of Jedi Masters on Coruscant and left the Temple for the lower levels, which of course was all Ben's idea. While Ben and Cardek had been around Coruscant many times as Padawans, Ahsoka had not been out of the Temple for a long time since she was still an Initiate, so she was very eager to explore Coruscant. The three were currently treading on a walkway that was mostly clear save for a few people and speeders along the sides. For their time outside the Temple, the three had decided to get lunch at a bar that Ben apparently knew called the Admirable Admiral. Cardek did not want to know how a fifteen-year old boy knew any bars - Ben was strange enough as it is.

"So Ben..." Cardek began, striking up a new conversation. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Temple, dude, just like you and 'Soka!" Ben smirked. "Why in the hell would you ask a question like that?"

"No, Ben, that's not what I meant." Cardek rolled his eyes, Ahsoka giggling by his side. "I meant where are you from originally?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Ben asked.

"Just wanted to get to know you better." Cardek shrugged. "Thought it be best if we're going to be friends."

"Well, I'm from a little rimworld called Systenia." Ben answered casually. "Not many people know about it. Still surprised the Jedi found me there. I hear the weather's nice around this time of year. Since we're asking where we came from, what about you, Cardek?"

"No idea." Cardek answered honestly. "I remember very little about my homeworld. All I know is that according to Master Sinube, my mother came here to the Temple and left me in the care of the Jedi with very little information."

"Wait, so your mother came all the way to the Temple and gave you up...willingly?" Ben asked incredulously; Cardek nodded. "Well, I'll be a bantha's ear, I never heard of that happening before."

"You never told me about this before!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You never asked." Cardek shrugged casually. "But it doesn't matter. The Temple is my home, and that's all that matters. By the way, Ahsoka, you yourself never mentioned where you're from. So how about it?"

"Well, if you must know, my homeworld is the homeworld of all Togrutas, Shili." Ahsoka answered. "Were you expecting something else?"

"I just thought someone like you would be from somewhere more...unexpected." Cardek chuckled; Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's been fun getting to know all of this, but we're nearing our destination." Ben informed them. "Trust me, you're going to love this place. It has music, energy, drinks, and even..."

Ben was suddenly interrupted when without a warning, a figure suddenly barreled into the young Thryss, sending both down to the ground, Ben crying "Derp!" as he struck the ferrocrete walkway. It took a few moments for Cardek and Ahsoka to register what had happened as they got a good look at who ran into Ben. From the looks of it, it was a young blue Twi'lek woman garbed in revealing brown cloths torn in several places. As the young Onasi looked over the Twi'lek woman, he could sense no malicious intent in her, far from it. What he felt, what he saw in her was something else in entirely: fear.

"Oi, what was that?" Ben cried annoyed. "Don't you know it's rude to just run into people like that?"

"Please, you have to help me!" the Twi'lek woman cried, startling them all. "They're right behind me! They're going to catch me! You have to stop them! I don't want to go back!"

"Woah, woah, slow it down, lady!" Ben stated, gesturing for her to calm down. "What are you talking about? Who is this "they" you're talking about?"

"Get away from her!"

The three young Jedi shot their heads up at the sound of the rough voice and turned their attention to where the Twi'lek came from, and sure enough, two very big, burly male humans, garbed in armor and cloths, brandishing blasters on their waistcords as they came up to the group. Cardek narrowed his eyes, noticing immediately that these two men were up to no good.

"Just step away from the Twi'lek." the first one stated dangerously.

"And why the hell should we do that?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You should do as we say, little kids." the second one informed. "This is none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is now!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "What do you want with this woman?"

"We're just going to take her back home and...have a little talk with her." the first one smirked evilly; the Twi'lek cowered behind the Jedi trio. "It's personal business, and nothing to concern yourselves over, so move out of the way."

The man took a step forward, but as he did, Cardek jumped in between the men and the Twi'lek, standing firm with narrowed eyes. The men were taken back by the sudden action while the Twi'lek woman shot her head up, surprise and a small bit of hope in her eyes. Cardek may not have known what they were after with the woman, but he was certain it wasn't anything good. And he'd be damned if he let an innocent get hurt while he was around.

"You're the ones who should head back where you came from." Cardek warned them. "Otherwise, things are not going to end well for the two of you."

"Heh, would you look at this?" the first man chuckled darkly. "The little boy is trying to play hero. Listen kid, it's not healthy to be so noble." The man pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Cardek. "Nothing comes from it. Now be so kind as to..."

The man never got to finish as, faster than the two men could follow, Cardek grabbed his outstretched arm and twisted it harshly, causing him to let go the blaster in pain. The young Onasi then kneed the man in the gut before sweeping his feet with his legs. The man fell onto the ferrocrete on his back hard, and before he could even register waht happened, Cardek gave him a swift kick to the head, knocking him out.

The man's accomplice was in total shock, not believing his friend was defeated by a kid. Cardek turned his gaze to him, and that was enough for the man to reach for his blaster. But before he could even pull it out, Ahsoka landed right in front of the man, jumping upward and striking the man's jaw with a knee. The man staggered back as Ahsoka backflipped to land on her feet before delivering a hard roundhouse kick across the head. The man nearly fell over, but he impressively managed to stay standing. However, Ben appeared in front of him, and flashed a smirk at the man before delivering a hard uppercut to his jaw, followed by a sharp elbow to the stomach. Ben and Ahsoka finished it up with a double kick straight to the skull, knocking him clean out on his back.

"That takes care of that." Cardek said as he dusted his hands off.

"You just had to go and start a fight, didn't you?" Ahsoka smirked.

"Hey, no way in hell was I going to let these guys hurt someone." Cardek stated seriously. "And from what I saw, you didn't have any reservations when kicking their asses."

"Guilty as charged." Ahsoka admitted; Ben snickered beside them.

"T-Thank you..." the three turned their heads to see the Twi'lek woman, joy and relief evident on her face. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you so much for saving me from the terrible men! I-I didn't think you would actually go out of your way to help me. I thought it was hopeless."

"Of course we helped you." Cardek replied softly, kneeling towards the woman. "I'm not going to stand by while you were going to suffer under those two men."

"Yeah, those two were bad news!" Ben added with a smirk. "We're not like other jerks that wander these streets! It was an absolute pleasure to kick their asses!"

"It was our duty as Jedi." Ahsoka informed. "It would go against everything we were taught to just ignore this."

"Wait, you three are Jedi?" the Twi'lek exclaimed shocked.

"Kind of." Cardek scratched the back of his head. "We're not full-fledged Jedi, but yeah, I guess you can consider us..."

"Oh fortune has shined upon me!" the Twi'lek screamed in joy; the three flinched back in surprise. "You're the only ones you can help! You have to stop them and save everyone!"

"Woah, slow down." Ahsoka gestured to her. "What are you talking about? Didn't we just stop the ones after you? And what do you mean 'save everyone'?"

"Also, where were those guys going to take you?" Ben questioned curiously.

"They were going to take me back to the slave trade!" the woman cried.

"Slave trade?" the three exclaimed.

"Yes, a slave trade!" the Twi'lek repeated frantically. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth!"

"I thought slavery was banned from the Republic?" Ahsoka questioned.

"It is, but the Republic doesn't reach out to the Outer Rim." Ben explained. "There are several planets out there aligned with the Republic, but ultimately the Republic has no power over there. Slavers use that to their advantage and sell slaves on lawless worlds to make some profit."

"How horrible." Ahsoka stated disgusted.

"But my question is, if you did come from a slave trade, how did you escape?" Ben asked the Twi'lek.

"When I was alone with one of the slavers, I...I seduced him." she answered, pure disgust in her voice. "It was one of the worst things I ever had to do, but it worked as I knocked him out when his guard was down and took his key and freed myself. It wasn't long before they found out I escaped and sent those men after me! I thought they were going to take me back until you three saved me! I know it sounds crazy, but believe me, I'm telling the truth!"

The women gave three young Jedi pleading eyes, begging them to believe what she was speaking. Cardek stared right into the Twi'lek's eyes, who stared right back with an expression of desperation and slight fear of what he was doing. This went on for a few moments as an anxious silence filled the air. Suddenly, Cardek stood up and spoke up.

"I believe her." he simply said.

"What?" his friends looked at him surprised; the Twi'lek wore an expression of shock.

"I believer her." Cardek repeated firmly. "I can see it in her eyes. No one with that much fear and desperation would ever make up something like this, and there's no way she could be faking all of this." He looked down at the woman softly. "It may sound crazy, but I do believe she's telling the truth."

"Well, I'm with you on that conclusion." Ben smirked. "I can tell she's not lying at all."

"No woman acting like she did would lie about this sort of thing, like you said." Ahsoka nodded. "So I believe you too."

"We believe you." Cardek told the woman, kneeling down to her again. "And I can imagine you want us to save all the other slaves." The Twi'lek nodded frantically. "Well, trust me, we're going to do so, but you're going to have tell us where the slave trade is. Tatooine? Nar Shaada?"

"It's in Katratsi District, right here on Coruscant!" the Twi'lek proclaimed.

A silence followed her revelation as the three young Jedi stared at her with wide eyes, processing what they just heard. No one dared to speak at that moment, and after a few more moments, Ahsoka spoke up.

"Okay, I know you've been through a lot, but you can't let that affect your memory." Ahsoka said slowly.

"B-but I'm not lying!" the Twi'lek woman affirmed strongly. "There really is a slave trade here on Coruscant."

"Coruscant is the very core of the Galactic Republic." Ben pointed out. "Everyone doesn't think it's even possible have any form of slavery here on this planet."

"I know it sounds preposterous, but everything I've said is the truth!" the Twi'lek exclaimed; she grabbed Cardek by the collar. "Please believe me!"

Cardek stared into her eyes, thinking very carefully about what he just heard. It was true that since Coruscant was the core of the Republic, it was impossible for slavery to even exist on the planet. But looking back at the history of the galaxy, the impossible tends to always happen, and criminals always finds way to get past the law. And as he stared into her eyes, he could tell, just like when she proclaimed herself a former slave, she was not lying.

"As crazy as it sounds...I believe her." Cardek said softly. "There's no reason as to why she would be making all of this up with the amount of fear she has. Plus, if the slave trade existed on another planet, there's no way she could've reached Coruscant without those goons chasing her. So...I think we can assume the worst."

"I believed her the moment she said it." Ben stated casually, crossing his arms over his chest. "But...it is pretty disturbing."

"A slave trade...on Coruscant?" Ahsoka muttered in disbelief. "I can't believe it. This has got to be a nightmare."

"Please, destroy that place, free everyone!" the Twi'lek pleaded. "Stop the slave trade! Don't let anyone else suffer what I did!"

"We'll free them, I promise." Cardek stated softly. "But first, we need to get you to someplace safe." He slowly helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you to a shelter."

With that said, Cardek nodded towards Ben and Ahsoka, who nodded back, and the three led the Twi'lek across the ferrocrete walkway. As they did so, the three all shared a concerned look at the revelation they now knew. Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

The three young Jedi convened inside the Sparring Chamber at the Temple, away from any prying eyes, after they dropped the Twi'lek off at a nearby shelter. Cardek was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Ben casually sat on the bleachers, legs crossed and a hand behind his head, his right hand twirling an unlit lightsaber in between his fingers, and Ahsoka stood in the center of the room with her arms behind her back. The Jedi-in-training thought carefully at the revelation of a slave trade on Coruscant, and what to do next with this information.

"Okay, so we know that a slave trade exists here on Coruscant in the Katratsi district." Cardek stated seriously. "It's obviously well-hidden, very secret, and only a select group of people know about it. It can't be allowed to continue, but here's the question: how do we go about stomping it?"

"We could report this to the authorities." Ahsoka suggested. "I mean, we're on Coruscant, and once word of this gets out, it'll be rooted out immediately."

"That won't work." Ben remarked, "Do you honestly think they're going to believe there's a slave trade on Coruscant? To them, it's preposterous! Even if we're Jedi, there's no way they'll believe it."

"But we have a witness, an actual slave from the trade!" Ahsoka retorted.

"Yeah, a slave that's been traumatized and filled with fear." Ben reminded her. "They'll write off her proclamation as delusions dredged up by her 'damaged' mind. When it comes to Coruscant, people like to live in their own little bubble of safety, and unless we bring solid proof, no way they'll let it pop."

"I agree with Ben." Cardek nodded. "Besides, I doubt a couple of police droids and some local forces can drive a slave trade off. Only the Senate can authorize enough conventional manpower to stop something like this place, and the chances of them actually taking time to listen to us is practically nonexistent."

"Okay, so what do you propose we do?" Ahsoka questioned him.

"Well..." Cardek began. "I guess the best course of action would be to wait for the Masters to return and tell them of the-"

"No way in Corellian hell should we do that!" Ben proclaimed angrily, shooting out of his seat. "Here's what we should do: Go and take down that slave trade ourselves!"

"WHAT!" Cardek and Ahsoka screamed simultaneously.

"You heard me!" Ben smirked. "We go down there, just us, and stamp that slave trade down to the ground."

"Ben, I know you're crazy, but this is nuts, even for you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "There's no way we're going to do that!"

"Huh?" Ben said, eyebrow raised. "Why not? We go down there and free the slaves! Simple as that! I've done more dangerous stuff before."

"No, it's not that simple!" Cardek shouted at him, quickly losing patience with the Thryss boy. "This is an entire slave trade we're talking about! We're not Knights or Masters! We're just two Padawans and an Initiate! We can't take this whole thing down by ourselves! This is way too reckless!"

"We don't have any other option!" Ben retorted. "The Masters are off at Geonosis rescuing Master Kenobi, and who knows when they'll be back! And every minute we waste waiting is another innocent person being sold off to some slimy, immoral Sithspawn! We can't just wait knowing this! There are some things in life that call for immediate action, no matter the situation, with no debate or discussion! This is one of them! I know we're still apprentices, but I believe we can do this! As Jedi, can we really stand by and let this go on?"

Cardek and Ahsoka were unable to offer a response, so Ben continued. "It's up to us to save these people from a fate not their own! Now, are you guys with me or not? Because I'm going, either way!"

Silence followed this question as Cardek and Ahsoka thought long and hard over what they just heard. Ben stood right where he was, waiting for their response, though he was pretty confident that he knew what it was going to be. When neither of his friends spoke, Ben grunted, a look of disappointment on his face as he slammed his saber to his belt and started to storm off. Just as his hands touched the doors to push them open, Cardek stopped him.

"I know I'm going to regret this..." the young Onasi sighed. "But when you put it like that...I guess I'm with you on this. I can't let those people suffer any more than they already have."

"This is still suicide if ever I seen it." Ahsoka shook her heard. "But knowing you, Ben, you're going to go through with this no matter what I say. And I can't let you go all alone, so I guess I'm in."

"Ha, perfect!" Ben's grin returned as he clapped his hands together. "It's time for us to save some slaves!"

"Oh, that reminds me..." Cardek said sarcastically. "How in the hell are we exactly are we going to do that? I mean, just waltzing up there, lightsabers blazing, isn't exactly the best way to go about it. Even if we are Jedi, we'd be killed in seconds."

"I'm way ahead of you." Ben informed them. "If we can't free the slaves the old-fashioned way, then I say we do the next best thing: we infiltrate the slave trade."

"Infiltrate?" Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's official. He's nuts." Cardek muttered.

"Hello, I freakin' invented cloak-and-dagger! So here's what I was thinking." Ben began. "We disguise ourselves as mercenaries, wanting to buy slaves off of their trade."

"Why do I feel like we're planning a war?" Cardek sighed exasperatedly.

"You obviously haven't done this sort of thing before." Ben said, "The feeling's healthy. Plus, we're probably going to be at war in a week, so think of this as our first battle."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously. "I mean, not to go against ourselves, but I doubt they're going to take us seriously. We're not even sixteen, so I doubt they'll believe we're mercenaries."

"Ahsoka, you don't know these kind of people like we do." Cardek stated with a frown. "I may not have dealt with slavers before, but I know for a fact that as long as you got the credits, they don't care what age you are. Greedy chizks, the lot of them..."

"But in any case, Ahsoka is partially right." Ben admitted with a shrug. "If we're going to pull this off, we're going to have to pretend we're older than we actually are. Which is why we're going to need fake ident chips."

"Ident chips?" Cardek asked.

"Yeah, it's basically a device that holds all of the information about you." Ben explained, holding up a chip as long as his pinkie. "Name, age, birth date, homeworld, ship's name...basically every detail about you. We're obviously going in with fake identities, so we're going to need to 'confirm' those identities. Surprisingly, the Jedi Temple actually has a facility for making fake ident chips for when Jedi go undercover. You'll get your official ones when you get Knighted."

"Then how do you have one?" Cardek asked incredulously.

Ben gave him a look of mirth for a moment before answering. "My Master's way of teaching isn't exactly...sanctioned." Ben stated carefully. "To use her words exactly, 'If you're gonna go 'round buying pretty girls drinks, you need one of these'. It was a gift for my twelfth birthday."

"Twelve?" Cardek asked disbelievingly.

"Like I told you..." Ben said as he swept the chip back into a pouch on his belt. "I've been at this a long time."

"Your woeful life aside, do we really need ident chips?" Ahsoka questioned him. "I mean, there's a good possibility that they won't even want to check our identities and just get straight to the deal."

"True, there may not be a need for them in the end." Ben nodded. "But it's better to be safe than sorry." He pointed to the scar hidden behind his long hair. "Lesson I advise you learn soon."

"We're going to need the right supplies if we're going to pull this off." Cardek added, hiding his surprise at the flamboyant boy's world-weariness. "Which means that we're going to have to get some armor to give us the appearance of mercenaries. In my opinion, I'd say we find some Old Republic trooper armor."

"We're also going to need some firepower to make us seem legit." Ben stated with a smirk. "I mean, we're going to have to look like we mean business to get some rep around there. I know some sweet guns that are called particle magnums. Pretty powerful, should help us with what we're going for. I know a place that sells them here on Coruscant that we can go to for them. Been waiting to get my hands on one for months."

"Okay, but one problem." Ahsoka stated, placing a hand on her hip. "We need a ship before we can even think to pass off as mercenaries. And last I recall, we don't have a ship."

"That, my darling Togruta..." Ben grinned maniacally. "...is where you're wrong."

* * *

If their jaws had the ability to drop to the floor, they would have done so right there and then. The trio of Jedi now stood upon one of the many Jedi Temple landing platforms, the never-ending sea of buildings in the background as speeders rushed through the crowded skylanes, trying to reach their respective destinations. Cardek and Ahsoka stood rooted to the floor, their eyes wide and mouths agape as Ben stood next to them, a triumphant, proud smirk on his face as he thoroughly enjoyed in their shock. The two whipped their heads towards the insane Thryss, and both of them screamed the same thing.

"YOU HAVE A SHIP!"

Standing right before these young Jedi was a sleek, organic dagger-shaped ship that had an almost sea creature-like look to it. A deep shade of blue blasted across the hull as it gleamed in the afternoon light. Its dual engine thrusters were hidden between the graceful wingfins, and its turrets were disguised nearly artfully. What amazed the two Jedi the most was that it looked fast standing still. On the side were the words 'Born of Chaos' in Aurebesh.

"Yep, let me introduce the _Torien_ _Pulsar_." Ben introduced. "She's my pride and joy! Pretty cool, right?"

"Ben... Where the hell did you get a ship?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, aren't you a little young to be owning your own ship?" Cardek raises an eyebrow. "You sure this isn't your Master's?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, but trust me, the _Pulsar_ is 100% mine." Ben grinned, patting the ship's hull affectionately. "She's absolutely perfect, aren't you baby?"

"Uh, yeah..." Cardek said, a bit disturbed the display of affection. "But once again, where did you get this?"

"Well... Let's just say it was a parting gift from a very grateful Mendel Baudo." Ben replied cryptically.

"I don't want to know what that even means." Cardek shook his head.

"Still...we actually have a ship, despite it's _questionable_ origins." Ahsoka announced. "So...as crazy as it sounds, I think we might actually be able to pull this off."

"Of course we can pull it off!" Ben exclaimed enthusiastically. "We have to if we're going to save all the slaves!" He held his arm out towards them. "Now are you guys with me or what?"

"Is there even a need to ask that again?" Ahsoka smirked, placing her hand on top of his. "Without me, you guys would fall apart."

"Ha, that may be pushing it just a bit, Ahsoka!" Ben smirked; he turned to Cardek. "Well, are you in, Cardek? It's your last chance to back out."

Cardek smirked at him. "I never back out, especially from something as important as this!" He placed his hand on top of theirs. "This may be suicide, but hey, crazier things have happened. Now let's go end that slave trade!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I really am, I really meant to finish this chapter quickly, but as I was nearing its completion, I got interested in other things, which took away my focus. Hell, I even started on a new story about a completely different fandom, but hey, I am finally giving all you loyal fans a chapter. I can't guarantee the next chapter will come anytime soon, but trust me, I promise I'll try to make the chapter the best I can, so if you're willing to be patient with me, then thank you! Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, leave a review! See you next time!_


End file.
